


Giro Inesperado

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces la vida nos conduce a nuestro destino, a pesar de que intentemos evitarlo a toda costa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Después de tantos fics con algo de comedia, me apetecía hacer algo más trágico. Espero que destielwinchi lo acepte como regalo mega atrasado de cumpleaños.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuesen mío, esta serie dejaría de ser para todos los públicos y Steve y Danny serían incapaces de tener sus manos quietas… Seguro que hacían exámenes más que exhaustivos de las escenas del crimen (y los de la científica estarían hartos de encontrarse con su ADN por todas partes)
> 
> Beta: Mi querida bekadekerry, que ha decidido seguirme la corriente y betearme a pesar de las múltiples amenazas en forma de divertidos iconos del whatsapp…
> 
> Y mi amadísima Jenny_anderson, que me ha ayudado con varios aspectos de la trama y con el título (Pero ¿qué haría yo sin ti?)
> 
> Mención especial a Mcflurryta, que también ha aportado sus granitos de arena con ideas y consejos, y a mi querida sailorvenus, cuya opinión es altamente estimada por mí.
> 
> Grandísimo beso a CellyLS, que, por si no lo sabéis es mi musa, mi madrina y una persona a la que adoro con todo mi corazón, verás que este fic está pensado para tí.

 

En aquel momento no podía pensar, sabía que aquello tenía que tener una explicación, que se había perdido algo importante en el camino de regreso a casa.

El día había comenzado con total normalidad, o, al menos, la total normalidad que podía permitirse un equipo como el 5.0. Una gran operación terminaba con una redada de esas que tanto gustan al líder de la unidad, llena de hombres armados en un almacén. Gritos, tiros, un par de bombas de humo que se suponía que no estaban en el maletero del camaro y un pequeño susto. Uno de los sospechosos se había escondido y salió de la nada al paso del SEAL. En el momento en que Steve se giró, Danny, de rodillas tras un rastrero golpe en la pierna, ya tenía una pistola apuntándole a la sien.

-Suelte el arma o tendrá que buscarse otro compañero.

Danny cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que al parecer había retenido, sintiéndose culpable por no haber sido capaz de ver venir todo aquello. La expresión del marine era de puro terror.

Por suerte, Chin apareció para salvar el día y el que acabó con una bala en la cabeza fue el propio narcotraficante.

Desde ese momento, el Comandante no había abierto la boca exceptuando para preguntar a Danny por su rodilla y dar el día libre al resto un cuanto los sospechosos estuvieron a buen recaudo. Tras aquello, se metió en el coche y condujo hasta su casa. Una vez allí, abandonó el asiento dejando atrás a un Danny que no se había atrevido a decir nada, aterrado por el hecho de haber fallado en su cometido y esperando, con un fuerte nudo en el estómago, a que su amigo le recriminase que no podía confiar en él para cubrirle las espaldas si ni siquiera era capaz de ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El policía salió de coche, interpretando que el marine deseaba que le siguiese al interior de la casa puesto que, si no, no se hubiese llevado con él las llaves de su coche.

-Escucha, Steve, lo siento. Sé que debía haber…- no pudo decir más, de pronto, la puerta se cerró tras él con un fuerte golpe y se encontró prisionero entre ésta y el cuerpo de su amigo, quien en ese momento le besaba con desesperación.

-Creí que te perdía- murmuraba el SEAL de vez en cuando.

Y el detective no supo reaccionar, dejándose llevar y respondiendo con un deseo contenido desde hacía tiempo ya, permitiendo que la pasión y la locura se adueñaran de su mente y de su cuerpo, perdido en la agradable sensación de las manos de Steve, que recorrían su cuerpo con hambre, con la necesidad de asegurarse de que nada había pasado, de que estaba ahí.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Abrió los ojos con la sensación de que estaba saliendo de un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Miró a su alrededor, no había sido un sueño, la cama en la que se encontraba y el agradable dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, le recordaban que todo, absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche había sido real. Steve no estaba en la cama, pero el ruido proveniente de la cocina era un claro indicador de dónde podía encontrarlo.

-Buenos días- dijo entrando en la cocina una vez que estuvo duchado y vestido. Su amigo le miró sin decir nada y los instintos de Danny no presagiaban nada bueno-. ¿Es hora de comer, ya?- preguntó en un desesperado intento por borrar la indescifrable expresión del rostro del SEAL, quien parecía estar preparando un elaborado plato.

-Tienes café preparado. Tómate una taza antes de irte.

¿Irse? Siempre pasaban juntos los fines de semana en que Danny no tenía a Grace… es más, incluso pasaban juntos la mayoría de los fines de semana en que la tenía. Al margen de lo sucedido esa noche, el detective había creído que iban a hacer algo juntos esos días. Y ahora, después de la intensa noche que habían compartido, simplemente creyó que…

El Comandante captó la extrañada mirada de su amigo y carraspeó, algo incómodo.

-Verás… Catherine va a venir y…

Definitivamente, aquello no había sido un sueño, sino más bien la peor de sus pesadillas. El rubio estaba convencido de que, si en aquel momento el SEAL le hubiese arrancado el corazón con sus propias manos, el dolor hubiese sido mucho menor. Trató de mantener la poca dignidad que probablemente le quedaba.

-Por supuesto, claro. No te preocupes. Me iré en seguida. Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que no me apetece ese café. Supongo que nos veremos el lunes. Adiós, Steve- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa antes de que la primera lágrima brotase de sus ojos.

Steve observó cómo su amigo se alejaba con un nudo en el estómago, no pudiendo creerse el cómo había cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

-¿Unas cervecitas?- Chin miró con preocupación el cansado rostro de su compañero. Desde la inesperada partida de Steve, el rubio no era ni la sombra de lo que acostumbraba a ser. Al principio creyeron que sería la preocupación, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que había algo más. El marine se había llevado una parte de él y, pese a que el asiático conocía a los Mcgarrett desde hacía más tiempo que al nativo de Jersey, no dejaba de ponerle furioso todo aquello.

Lejano quedaba el día en que los primos habían visto cómo sus dos amigos se retiraban en silencio después de que aquel hombre apuntase a Danny con una pistola en la cabeza, dejando a Steve sin capacidad de reacción. Tras el fin de semana, el rubio había llegado con la tristeza reflejada en su expresivo rostro y nada se sabía del líder de la unidad.

Al cabo de unas horas, el gobernador les había informado personalmente de que el Comandante había sido reactivado y que, esta vez, nadie sabía durante cuánto tiempo iba a estar ausente. Les ofreció la posibilidad de buscar un reemplazo, pero los tres amigos decidieron que, por el momento, podrían seguir sin añadir a nadie más.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde aquello.

Danny levantó la vista del informe que estaba revisando y esbozó el fantasma de la que era su sonrisa habitual.

-No puedo, me toca hacer de canguro- dijo.

Kono no pudo contener el gruñido que salió de su garganta y su primo le dio un codazo, a pesar de que él mismo estuvo a punto de ser incapaz de reprimir el suyo. No es que hubiese nada de malo en que Danny cuidase de Grace cuando Rachel no podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, era su niña y la única que hacía que el policía irradiase felicidad, pero, que además de a Grace, el detective tuviese que cuidar del niño que por unos días creyó hijo suyo y que resultó ser del actual marido de su ex, y en cuyo nacimiento el rubio había estado presente en lugar de su verdadero padre… eso era abusar. En su humilde opinión, Rachel se aprovechaba del enorme corazón de su ex marido.

-Dale saludos a Grace de mi parte- dijo el hombre antes de irse. Danny asintió volviendo a su informe mientras Kono le observaba apretando los labios en un intento desesperado por no decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Nadie podía imaginarse que aquellos tres meses habían sido el inicio de una pesadilla.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Un Daniel Williams con aspecto de llevar un buen rato durmiendo abrió la puerta con ganas de gritarle a quien quiera que fuese que llamaba a su puerta a las 4 de la madrugada, pero, al encontrarse a Kono hecha un mar de lágrimas, las palabras ofensivas murieron en su boca al tiempo que acogía a la temblorosa mujer entre sus brazos e intentaba calmarla.

Su primer pensamiento fue para Steve, no podía ser que le hubiese pasado algo, ¿no? Se decía a sí mismo, porque, se trataba de Mgarrett, del SuperSEAL…

-¿Kono?- La joven no dejaba de repetir que lo sentía y Danny sentía cómo un agujero enorme se iba abriendo bajo sus pies.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó después de tragar saliva para intentar bajar el enorme nudo que se había instalado en su garganta.

-Rachel, Stan… Un accidente…

Y desde ese momento todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Danny recordaba haber tratado de consolar a Kono, era consciente de que Chin y Malia habían llegado con intención de llevarlo al hospital mientras la joven policía se encargaba de los niños, y al parecer lo habían hecho, porque lo siguiente que recordó era los blancos azulejos del suelo, y el negro bigote del médico que le explicó que, lamentablemente, no habían podido hacer nada y que, si era tan amable de acompañarle a identificar los cadáveres…

Los días que siguieron a aquel transcurrieron en un continuo estado de trance, preparar el funeral, consolar a su pequeña, seguir con el trabajo porque no se podían permitir prescindir de más hombres, aceptar con amabilidad las palabras de pésame que le dirigía la gente al verlo a pesar de que éstas sólo contribuían a aumentar su dolor…

El detective continuaba adelante, manteniendo la compostura ante la preocupada mirada de sus compañeros. Sólo se permitió derrumbarse la noche del entierro. Sentado en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas y maldiciendo a Steve, porque se había ido dejándolo a él en aquel maldito lugar, solo y con el corazón hecho pedazos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Daniel Williams siempre pensó que un testamento era algo que no se podía contradecir. Lo que alguien expresaba como su última voluntad debería ser, a su modo de entender, algo que debía ser cumplido a rajatabla.

Aparentemente, la prima de Stan no pensaba lo mismo, pues quería impugnar para llevarse a los niños, y por eso ahora los tipos de los Servicios Sociales se encontraban en su despacho criticando su vivienda.

-Escuchen…- dijo intentando que el tono de súplica no se notase demasiado-, con todo lo sucedido no he tenido tiempo de reinstalarme.

-Bueno pero, por lo que veo, sus ingresos no son lo suficientemente elevados como para cuidar de dos criaturas. La señorita Edwards, como albacea de la fortuna de su difunto primo, tiene órdenes de suministrar la cantidad justa para los niños y teme que usted aproveche para rellenar algún que otro agujero…

-¡Jamás haría tal cosa! Trabajaré más, me buscaré un segundo empleo, lo que sea. Pero, por favor, no se lleve a los niños- Danny sabía que no podría superar un golpe más. Y menos si ese golpe implicaba alejarlo de nuevo de su princesa. Estuvo a punto de mencionar el hecho de que ya no tenía que pasarle la pensión a su ex mujer, pero decidió no comentarlo, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que a uno de esos locos se le ocurriese la idea de que había urdido un plan infalible para librarse de su ex. Chin y Kono se miraron con seriedad.

-Hay que tener en cuenta, sin embargo, que ahora cuenta con todo su sueldo para usted- apuntó la mujer de los Servicios Sociales. Danny la miró, agradecido, preguntándose por qué los trabajadores de esos servicios tenían siempre unas expresiones tan poco afables.

-Lo que nos deja con el asunto del tiempo- comentó su compañero-. Usted habla de otro empleo, pero esta unidad en la que trabaja… no le deja mucho tiempo para nada, al parecer. Y menos aún con la ausencia de uno de sus miembros.

-Estamos a punto de solucionar eso, señor- intervino apresuradamente Chin ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros. El hombre asintió y continuó.

-¿Y dónde están ahora los niños?

-Ahí mismo- dijo señalando una de las oficinas, donde Grace jugaba con su hermano.

-Bien, no nos gustaría añadir “negligencia” a su lista de problemas.

El policía apretó los puños para no golpear al hombre que tenía delante para no aumentar su _“presunta lista de problemas”,_ por la forma en que los primos se removían en sus asientos, a ellos les ocurría algo parecido.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos en el juicio- concluyó la mujer levantándose-. Voy a por los niños.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- el color se borró del rostro del policía, que se puso en pie de golpe.

-Mientras no salga la sentencia, los niños deben estar con nosotros.

De nada sirvieron las súplicas, ni las de Danny, ni las de Grace, que nuevamente se veían separados contra su voluntad. Los de los Servicios Sociales se fueron llevándose a los niños y dejando a un abatido detective detrás.

Cuando el gobernador entró, la escena le rompió el corazón. A pesar de no gozar de la plena simpatía de los miembros del equipo, y de haber sido firme en muchas de sus decisiones, la imagen de los tres miembros de su equipo fundidos en un abrazo, arrodillados en el suelo del cuartel general, le destrozó el corazón.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las noticias que tenía que darles.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

-El gobernador tiene razón, Danny. Has estado al límite. Entre los juicios, los casos y todo lo que ha sucedido, necesitas descansar y tiempo para que los niños se queden contigo- las palabras de Chin eran como un bálsamo reconfortante para el policía, bañándolo con su tranquilidad y transmitiéndole paz. Era como si el hawaiiano se hubiese convertido en su guía espiritual y no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-No es para siempre- dijo Kono intentando mostrar entusiasmo-. En cuanto Steve vuelva, estaremos juntos otra vez. Volveremos a ser el 5.0.

El detective sintió que lo poco que quedaba ya de su resquebrajado corazón se rompía un poco más ante la mención de Mcgarrett. Sabía que, aunque éste regresase, las cosas no serían como antes. No podría soportar trabajar codo a codo con él después de lo que había ocurrido aquella última vez.

-Entonces, ¿qué opinas?, ¿aceptamos la oferta?- quiso saber el teniente.

-Vosotros no tenéis por qué hacerlo- dijo el rubio en voz baja.

-Vamos, esto no sería lo mismo sin ti- contestó Kono con una sonrisa-, en el Departamento de Policía de Honolulu estaremos bien, los tres juntos.

Y así fue como fueron reubicados temporalmente en el departamento. A pesar de la firme determinación de Chin, que había solicitado trabajar con el detective Williams, los miembros de la policía se encargaron de que los tres compañeros estuviesen lo más separados posible, guardándoles rencor por los éxitos logrados como miembros de la unidad de élite del Gobierno.

Danny volvió a ser el _haole_ a quien nadie aceptaba y, pese a que esta vez contaba con el apoyo de Chin, Kono y hasta del propio Fryer, el policía no podía evitar hundirse un poco más en el estado depresivo en el que se había sumido desde que Steve se había ido sin decirle nada.

Los días del juicio transcurrieron como si fuese un mal sueño y hasta que el juez no dictaminó que los niños no encontrarían a nadie mejor que al detective Williams para cuidarles, concordando completamente con la última voluntad de Stan y Rachel, Danny no durmió tranquilo. El abogado de la prima de Stan, sin embargo, consiguió que el juez consintiese en que la mujer llevase un seguimiento del avance de los niños. De ese modo, si se detectaba cualquier tipo de situación perjudicial para los críos, ésta podía quedarse con la custodia de forma casi automática.

Chin y Kono no sabían ya qué hacer. Cada día eran testigos del progresivo deterioro de su amigo: las ojeras, la pérdida de peso, y esa mala imitación de lo que había sido su sonrisa que no alcanzaba jamás su mirada.

Un año después de la noche en que todo cambió, Daniel Williams, tocó fondo y decidió que no podía estar así. Habló con Grace, quien estaba también preocupada por su padre, le explicó las cosas a Chin y a Kono y, después de prometerles que nada ni nadie le impediría mantener el contacto con ellos, la familia Williams cogió el primer vuelo con destino al continente.

La señorita Charlotte Edwards no se opuso por una vez en el tiempo que Danny la conocía. Para ella, cualquier lugar del continente estaba más cerca que Hawaii de su casa, y estaba segura de que ese vulgar policía no tardaría en cometer algún error.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

La situación era de todo menos favorable. El enemigo les superaba en número claramente y, la verdad, ya se habían perdido demasiadas vidas en aquella operación. El Comandante Mcgarrett se preparó para atacar, porque, a pesar de que las posibilidades de éxito eran escasas, de cosas peores habían logrado salir airosos. Además, él nunca había huido de las situaciones difíciles, y no iba a ser ese el momento que eligiese para comenzar.

 _“Mientes”_ _,_ se dijo a sí mismo recordando la vez que sí lo había hecho _, “_ _en realidad, no eres más que un cobarde”_

-Comandante, estamos preparados.

El SEAL asintió, volviendo a tomar el control de la situación y de sí mismo, volviendo a ser Steve Mcgarrett, el líder infalible que jamás fallaba en una misión, y cuyo aplomo era casi legendario.

Los recuerdos fueron relegados a un apartado rincón de su mente, rincón que no abandonarían jamás. No lo habían hecho durante el año y medio que llevaba allí.

Tal vez era hora de volver.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando Jennifer entró en el piso _,_ _Atreyu_ la recibió frotándose con pereza contra su pierna.

-¡Hola!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa que hacía que en sus mejillas apareciesen divertidos hoyuelos.

-Creo que no va a poder sobrevivir si consigues ese trabajo.- Le comentó Sheila, su compañera de piso, asomándose al pasillo.

-Pues va a tener que acostumbrarse- contestó la recién llegada con aire jovial alzando en sus brazos al gris felino y acariciándolo tras las orejas mientras se dirigía al salón. Sheila había preparado la mesa y servía la cena.

-Parece que ha ido bien, entonces.

-Sí. Al principio se mostró reacio a contratar a nadie. Me costó hacerle entender que todo investigador privado necesita alguien que trabaje con él.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Mantiene que no tiene tantos casos como para necesitar ayuda de nadie. Además, está el asunto del dinero, no está seguro de poder pagar mis honorarios.

-Aún no entiendo muy bien la situación, Jenny. A ver, el hombre no quiere trabajar con nadie y te dice que tendrá problemas para pagarte y ¿aún así quieres trabajar para él?. Debe ser un bombón.

Jennifer soltó una carcajada.

-Te mentiría si no admitiese que está bastante bien, pero realmente quiero trabajar con él porque necesito experiencia. Me han dicho que es bueno en lo que hace y no me vendrá mal algún ingreso extra de vez en cuando mientras acabo criminología. Además, siempre quise trabajar con un detective privado.

-Demasiada televisión en tu vida.

-Puede ser- sonrió su amiga-, pero me hace mucha ilusión.

Sheila sacudió la cabeza.

-Ciertamente debe estar muy bueno.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Poco parecía haber cambiado en los dos años que habían transcurrido hasta que el Comandante Mcgarrett tuvo la posibilidad de regresar a la isla.

Su casa estaba vacía y abandonada. Debía haberlo esperado, aunque había mantenido la esperanza puesta en que los miembros de su Ohana se hubiesen encargado de cuidarla. Tal vez dos años eran demasiado tiempo.

Tras dejar las cosas y darse una reconfortante ducha, se dirigió a la sede del 5.0 para encontrarla igual de oscura y vacía que su casa. Un mal presentimiento le condujo al despacho del gobernador pero, de pronto, una voz en la calle atrajo su atención.

-Tienes que estar de broma, primo. ¿Otro más?

-Esta vez será un niño.

-¡Chin! ¡Kono!

Los dos primos se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar una voz que habían asumido que ya no volverían a oír. Kono se lanzó a abrazar al Comandante y, al separarse, le propinó una sonora bofetada. Chin, sonriendo, no hizo nada por detenerla.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Steve no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues Chin le tendía la mano a modo de cordial saludo mientras su mirada daba a entender que, aunque no lo había manifestado de forma tan evidente como su prima, él también estaba descontento con la ausencia inesperada del joven Mcgarrett. Fue entonces cuando el Marine se percató del uniforme que ambos primos lucían.

-¿Policía de Honolulu? ¿Qué hacéis así vestidos? ¿Habéis vuelto al cuerpo? ¿Y el 5.0? ¿Y Danny?- una sombra recorrió el rostro de sus amigos y el SEAL sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban- Oh, Dios… no…

 _-_ Tranquilo, _brah._ Danny está bien- le aseguró Chin posando una mano sobre el hombro del recién llegado-. Será mejor que te lo expliquemos mientras tomamos un café- dijo mientras lo conducían hacia la cafetería que había al otro lado de la calle. Una vez allí, los primos le contaron todo lo que había pasado: la muerte de Rachel y Stan, la lucha por la custodia de los niños, la decisión del gobernador, la frialdad del departamento y, consecuentemente, el estado depresivo del rubio.

-No ayudó nada que te fueses tan de repente- añadió Kono a modo de reproche-. Cuando desapareciste parecía que te habías llevado una parte de su alma contigo.

El Comandante sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, sabiendo que, a pesar de que el comentario de la muchacha había sido completamente inocente, había más verdad en sus palabras de lo que ella creía.

-Santo Dios… Pobre Danny- murmuró sin poder creerse que todo aquello hubiese sucedido durante su ausencia. Que su amigo hubiese tenido que hacer frente a todo aquello él solo.

Sí. Chin y Kono estaban con él, pero él tendría que haber estado.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento aquella última vez, lo más probable era que el detective no quisiese su ayuda.

-Todo se vino abajo, Steve- comentaba Chin-, y Danny no pudo más. Se fue.

-Esperábamos que volvieses pronto y que él regresase, pero supongo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

 _“_ _Efectivamente. Demasiado”_ se dijo el SEAL notando cómo las garras de la amargura se cerraban sobre su corazón.


	5. Capítulo 5

_CAPÍTULO 5_

-Lo siento.

Cuando entró en la casa, Danny se encontró con su hija de doce años que le esperaba sentada en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y el rostro sucio de haber llorado. El rubio se apresuró a su lado, se arrodilló y la abrazó con fuerza. Grace rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-No es cierto, Danno, no te odio.

El detective apretó a su hija con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la niña, respirando el suave aroma del champú afrutado que ésta usaba.

-Ya lo sé, cariño.

Habían discutido, por supuesto que habían discutido. Grace era ya una adolescente y Danny un padre sobreprotector, así que los roces estaban más que asegurados. Además, era evidente que ahora, más que nunca, la niña necesitaba a su madre.

Por su parte, la pequeña Williams no podía creerse que, en un arranque de rebeldía, hubiese sido capaz de decirle a su padre todo lo que le había dicho. Y sus últimas palabras, ese “te odio” gritado justo cuando su padre salía de casa para ir a trabajar…

Mentiría si no dijese que se había arrepentido de decirlas en cuanto éstas abandonaron sus labios, pero el propio peso de la frase le impidió reaccionar, correr hacia su padre y decirle que aquello no era cierto.

¿Y si ocurría algo y Danny moría pensando que su hija le odiaba?

Darse cuenta de que podía ser capaz de decir semejantes cosas a un hombre que había sacrificado todo por ella, y no solamente una vez, le hizo sentir una de las peores personas sobre la faz de la tierra. Y allí estaba Danno, abrazándola con amor infinito y diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

El pequeño Charles oyó llegar a su papá y se apresuró a recibirlo con el último de sus dibujos en su manita. En él, se podía ver a los tres miembros de la familia tomando unos helados en el parque. Cuando vio a su hermana y a su padre abrazados, se quedó muy quieto, sin comprender. Danny lo vio y le hizo un gesto con una sonrisa para que se uniese a ellos.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

-Entonces, cuéntame- dijo Sheila-, ¿quién es?

-Se llama Daniel Williams. Al parecer fue miembro de la policía de Newark y perteneció a una unidad de élite del gobierno de Hawaii.

-¿Y ahora es detective privado? ¿Lo han echado del cuerpo por algo oscuro?

Jennifer negó con la cabeza haciendo que su negro cabello se moviese hacia los lados.

-No. Su ex mujer murió y se quedó la custodia de los niños, decidió que ser policía era demasiado arriesgado, que no podía permitirse morir y dejarlos solos, así que se le ocurrió que investigar a maridos infieles sería más seguro.

-Oh. Guapo y con hijos… ¿Cuánto has tardado en sucumbir a sus encantos?

-Sheila, no seas así. Lo único que me intriga es la tristeza de su mirada. Algo o alguien le destrozó el corazón.

-Su ex, probablemente.

-No lo sé. Sus ojos brillan con alegría sólo cuando habla de sus hijos. Quiero saber qué pasó.

-¿Hablas como licenciada en psicología?

-Es posible.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

-Necesito que investigue eso para mí- los ojos color café de la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él le miraban suplicantes. Danny observó la foto que había sido puesta sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué está tan segura de que le ocultan algo?

-No lo sé. Hay algo en todo esto que no me convence. Algo me dice que no me han contado todo lo que ocurrió en realidad.

No podía negarse, no ante esa mirada de angustia.

-No le puedo prometer nada, pero veré lo que puedo hacer. La llamaré en cuanto tenga alguna noticia.

La mujer se incorporó y le tendió la mano, agradecida, antes de irse. El detective contó mentalmente hasta tres y sonrió cuando los esperados golpes resonaron en la puerta. Jennifer asomó la cabeza con expresión ansiosa.

-¿Tenemos nuevo caso?

-¿Tenemos?

La joven hizo un puchero.

-¿No me vas a querer contigo?

-Creí que habías dicho que necesitaba una secretaria que cogiese el teléfono y llevase los papeles.

-Pero a veces puedo ser de ayuda. Puedo ayudarte con algún perfil.

Danny podría decir que esa joven le recordaba a Lori, pero, de momento, la muchacha era un torbellino de energía que se dejaba llevar por el entusiasmo. Sólo deseaba que lo que le esperaba a lo largo de su carrera no estropease esa frescura aunque sabía que era un iluso solo por pensar que la joven sería inmune a los horrores que presenciaría.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

-¿Sabes? Cuándo me dijiste que te ocuparías de mis hijos creí que te referías a que te ibas a quedar cuidando de ellos- farfulló Danny mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia. Justo tenía que llover el día en que el detective no había encontrado una plaza de aparcamiento cerca de su casa. Jennifer le dedicó una sonrisa mientras en su rostro se dibujaba su mejor expresión de inocencia.

-Sheila es muy buena con los niños. Están en buenas manos.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- siguió protestando el rubio algo aliviado al ver su Ford a pocos metros. Por supuesto que echaba de menos su Camaro Plateado, pero le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Además, este nuevo coche se ajustaba mejor a su actual vida familiar.

-Me necesitas, y lo sabes.

-Hasta ahora me las he arreglado muy bien yo solito, la verdad.

-Oh, venga… ¿Qué puede ir mal?

Danny suspiró, la joven era incorregible.

-Muchas cosas pueden ir mal, muchas. ¿Saben tus padres que estás dedicando parte de tu tiempo a jugar a Sherlock Holmes?

Los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas de Jennifer aparecieron ante la entusiasmada sonrisa de la muchacha.

-Para saberlo tendrían que contratar a un detective privado. ¿Quieres que les pase tu número?

-Deja- dijo Danny estremeciéndose ante la idea de conocer a los padres de la chica. Solo imaginarse cuál sería su reacción al descubrir que su Grace había sido contratada por un detective que permitía que le acompañase en sus casos, hacía que temiese por su vida. Definitivamente, cuanto menos supiesen, mejor. Pensó seriamente en esposar a la joven a su mesa para evitar males mayores.

-¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?- la morena se removía entusiasmada en el asiento de copiloto. El detective no pudo evitar sonreír con un aire casi paternal.

-¿Colarme en los archivos de la policía? Nunca me hizo falta, yo _era_ policía. Pero realmente no vamos a colarnos- dijo riendo ante el gruñido de desaprobación de su compañera y cogiendo una carpeta que había en el asiento trasero-. Vamos a ver a mi buen amigo Barry, que me dejará entrar para comprobar los antecedentes de este hombre tan simpático de aquí.

Jennifer abrió la carpeta que su jefe acababa de depositar sobre sus rodillas y leyó la ficha.

-Ron Procter. Acusado de varios robos a mano armada y por violencia doméstica. Justo el hombre que mi mamá quisiera para mí. Pero aquí tienes toda la información que puedes necesitar…

-Bueno, Barry no lo sabe.

El teniente Barry Tepper, de homicidios, sonrió alegre al ver aparecer a Danny. Se habían conocido hacía muchos años, en unas conferencias de la policía y se habían hecho amigos en seguida. Cuando Barry se enteró de que el rubio se había mudado a San Francisco, se había mostrado entusiasmado y feliz ante la posibilidad de que ambos pudiesen trabajar juntos. No pudo evitar que la desilusión se adueñase de él al saber que Williams había renunciado al puesto que el departamento le había ofrecido para dedicarse a la investigación privada.

-¿Has venido a visitarme o a ayudarme con el papeleo?- preguntó señalando con un gesto del brazo la torre de papeles que se acumulaba en su mesa-. Creo recordar que se te daba bastante bien.

Danny soltó un gruñido y le tendió la foto de Ron Procter.

-Necesito información sobre este tipo.

Barry estudió la imagen. Sus azules ojos miraron a los de su amigo con suspicacia, pero, aún así, asintió y condujo a los dos investigadores al piso inferior.

-¡Hola, preciosa!- a la encargada de custodiar los archivos se le iluminó el rostro ante la presencia del teniente quien parecía no darse cuenta y continuaba-. Sally, este es Daniel Williams y ella es…- levantó las cejas mientras observaba divertido cómo Danny enrojecía por la vergüenza de no haber realizado las presentaciones pertinentes.

-Jennifer Westwood- apuntó ésta. El teniente asintió.

-Tienen mi permiso para consultar los archivos el tiempo que les haga falta. Si necesitan ayuda y puedes echarles una mano me harías un gran favor.- añadió con una sonrisa tímida. La encargada simplemente asintió y Barry se volvió hacia Danny-. Ni se te ocurra irte sin decirme nada. Y a ver cuándo vienes para invitarme a unas cervezas…

-Tienes razón, Barry. Cuenta con ello. Muchas gracias.


	6. Capítulo 6

-Me siento fatal engañando a Barry así- murmuraba Danny mientras buscaba entre las carpetas el nombre en el que realmente estaba interesado.

-Me cae bien, parece agradable.

-Es una gran persona. Y muy leal a los suyos.

-Y no se entera de nada- bromeó Jennifer-. Tiene a la pobre Sally loca de amor y ni cuenta se da.

Danny soltó una suave carcajada.

-¿Estás intentando impresionarme con tus dotes deductivas?

-No creo que haga falta ser muy listo para ver esas cosas- comentó la muchacha dirigiéndose a otro pasillo para iniciar su búsqueda.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Danny al cabo de varias horas. Una simple palabra aparecía en la última hoja de aquel informe y, simplemente con eso, el detective supo que efectivamente, había algo detrás de aquella muerte. Además, creía que tenía una idea bastante clara de por dónde podía empezar a buscar. Hizo unas fotocopias, dejó la carpeta en su lugar y se marcharon dejando atrás a una Sally soñadora que imaginaba que un alto teniente de pelo castaño, ojos azules y devastadora sonrisa la invitaba a cenar.

                        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

-Últimamente te noto ligeramente despistado.

Steve se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a la cafetera y llenar su taza por tercera vez en ese día. ¿Últimamente? Llevaba descentrado exactamente dos años, seis meses y doce días. Desde el día en que no pudo admitir ante Danny cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Porque sí, lo había sabido prácticamente desde el momento en que lo vio, pero no supo darle nombre hasta el fatídico día en que vio una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de la persona más importante de en su vida.

En ese momento supo que la vida sin Danny no tenía sentido. Y, sin embargo, había cometido el error de comportarse como un idiota la mañana siguiente a la mejor noche de su vida. ¿Y todo eso por qué? Pues porque, sencillamente, estaba asustado.

Tenía gracia que él, el Comandante Mcgarrett, conocido entre los SEALS por sus nervios de acero y por no dejar que las emociones se interpusiesen en su camino, hubiese huido aterrado ante la posibilidad de que el mundo descubriese que tenía un punto débil:

Daniel Williams.

Una parte de él le gritaba: “¡Adelante! ¡Ya ves que es mutuo, que Danny te quiere!” y otra le decía que no, que era peligroso para el rubio, que alguien como Wo Fat o cualquier otro de los enemigos que había forjado a lo largo de sus misiones como SEAL podía decidir de pronto acabar con lo único que importaba ahora en su vida, y no quería ni pensar en lo que podía pasar entonces.

Su vida era igual de horrible ahora, sin Danny junto a él, pero al menos sabía que estaba vivo, que estaba bien.

Hasta el momento en que fue a Hawaii y descubrió lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

-¿Qué era eso que querías comentarme?- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que el Teniente Briggs le miraba expectante.

-Era sobre esto- dijo levantando una carpeta-. Una misión.

-¿Alguna célula peligrosa?

-No, sólo alguien que hace demasiadas preguntas acerca de cierto asunto.

Steve hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No me interesa. Tengo otra misión entre manos.

Y así es como el Comandante Steve Mcgarrett decidió que iba siendo hora de encontrar a su amigo y decirle la verdad.

                                    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

-No, Steve, no te voy a ayudar con esto. Bastante daño has hecho ya.

El marine miró a su amiga y pareció sopesar sus palabras, tal vez estuviera en lo cierto pero, sin embargo…

-Necesito hablar con él. Explicarle…

-Eso es, ¿qué vas a explicarle, lo que tenías que haberle explicado el día después de acostarte con él en lugar de echarlo de tu casa?

-No eché a Danny de mi casa…- balbuceó el Comandante.

Catherine levantó las cejas, inquisitiva.

-Si sabiendo simplemente tu versión, te digo que lo echaste, es que lo hiciste, Steve. Y aún quiero abofetearte por ello.

-Ya lo hiciste.

-Al parecer no lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que has tardado dos años en reaccionar.

-Dos años, ocho meses y cuatro horas.

-A mí no me vengas con esas.

Catherine no había perdonado a Steve. Cuando había llegado a la casa del SEAL aquel día y lo había encontrado sentado en la playa, con una expresión de suma tristeza en su rostro, había sentido pena por él. Pero, cuando su amigo le contó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y lo que le había dicho a Danny, la teniente Rollins enfureció y le propinó una fuerte bofetada, además de dedicarle una serie de epítetos que harían enrojecer al más rudo de los marineros.

Ella sabía que Steve no estaba acostumbrado a depender de nadie, que siempre había creído que no necesitaba a nadie y que se las arreglaba mejor por su cuenta. Nada temía, porque nada tenía. Para Steve, encontrarse de pronto con que necesitaba a Danny tanto como necesitaba respirar, había sido un shock. Se había asustado tanto que había actuado como un imbécil.

Lo comprendía, pero eso no significaba que lo perdonase por ello.

La gente le diría que debería estar celosa, pero hacía mucho que Catherine había decidido no albergar románticas ideas con respecto al Comandante Mcgarrett. Danny, sin embargo, era lo mejor que le había ocurrido al SEAL en mucho tiempo y había tardado menos de doce horas en tirarlo todo por la borda. Todo un récord, si se le permitía manifestar su opinión.

Dos años y la retahíla de meses y días- e incluso horas, minutos y segundos que el moreno contaba, porque así era él- de Steve deprimido eran más de lo que cualquiera podía soportar, pero Catherine sentía que era su deber proteger a Danny, quien no merecía sufrir más, y a Steve, que no podría superar que las cosas se torciesen de nuevo. Ojalá se equivocase, pero dos años eran mucho tiempo y, al parecer, ambos habían sufrido ya más que suficiente.

                                    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

Steve agradeció con un gesto al hombre que le sostuvo la puerta. Desde su punto de vista, el no tener que llamar para acceder al interior del edificio le daba cierta ventaja. Subió las escaleras que le conducían al tercer piso y apretó el timbre sin obtener respuesta, pero, si algo caracterizaba al Comandante, era su terquedad, así que se sentó a esperar junto a la puerta mientras analizaba el lugar.

-¿Y Santa Claus sabrá llegar a casa de los abuelitos?- desde la parte inferior de las escaleras, le llegó el sonido de una voz infantil.

-¡Claro! Ya ha ido muchas veces allí.

Steve se incorporó al escuchar la voz que había añorado tanto durante aquellos largos años. Curiosamente, al _Comandante de los nervios de acero_ _,_  comenzaron a sudarle las manos.

-Pero no sabrá que yo estoy allí- las voces estaban más cerca.

-Me encargaré de avisarle personalmente.

Steve se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaban en diciembre y pronto comenzarían las celebraciones. Como siempre que estaba en las Bases de la Marina, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-¿Y crees que me traerá todo lo que le pedí?

-Hum… no sé, creo que te has excedido en tu carta. Piensa en todo el peso que tendrán que arrastrar los pobres renos si todos los niños piden tantas cosas como tú.

-Pues le escribiré de nuevo. Le diré que la lista no es para que me traiga todo, sino para que escoja de ahí. Pero… Yo quería el rinoceronte.

-Ya tienes un rinoceronte, Charles.

-Es que… es que…

-¿Has perdido tu rinoceronte?- se aproximaban ya al segundo piso y Steve comenzó a cambiar el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, inquieto.

-No. Pero el mío me gusta mucho.

-No entiendo. Si ya tienes uno, que te gusta mucho, ¿para qué quieres otro?

-Es que los padres de Harry no le dejaron escribir una carta a Santa Claus, porque dicen que los niños pobres no pueden pedir, así que, si él no lo puede pedir, lo pido yo por él.

Hasta a Steve, que estaba un piso más arriba se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Desde luego, ese niño sería hijo de Stan, pero se notaba a la legua quién lo había criado.

-Oh,Santo Dios- se oyó la emocionada voz de Danny-. Eres un niño tan bueno, que estoy seguro de que Santa te traerá ese rinoceronte. Y seguro que lo acompaña con un montón de caramelos para que Harry y tú los compart…- el detective se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a su puerta. Allí, frente a él, estaba…- Steve- dijo en un susurro.

El marine tampoco reaccionó al instante, mirando a Danny como si fuese una visión que se desvanecería de un momento a otro. Charles le observaba con timidez y curiosidad desde su escondite, tras las piernas de su padre.

-Danno…

No lo pudo evitar, ni aún teniendo al pequeño junto a él. Era como si toda la rabia contenida durante aquellos años se hubiese adueñado de su voluntad y hubiese conducido su mano, o más bien su puño, contra el rostro del SEAL.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!- le dijo con furia. Su vista se alejó del marine para encontrarse con la asustada carita de Charles. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber sido capaz de controlarse. Levantó al niño en sus brazos y saó las llaves- ¡No quiero volver a verte en la puerta de mi casa!- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar dando un portazo.

Con el corazón hecho añicos, Steve se limpió la sangre que le salía del labio y comenzó a descender las escaleras con aire abatido.

 _“_ _¿En serio creías que Danny se iba a lanzar a tus brazos y perdonarlo todo?”_ _,_ se dijo con amargura. Tenía que buscar la forma de hablar con el rubio, de explicarle.

Hasta aquel momento, su idea había sido la de disculparse y dejarlo en paz, pero, después de ver al rubio, se dio cuenta de que no podría soportar seguir sin él a su lado. Estaba harto de estar solo y hacer como que no le importaba. Quería a Danny, lo necesitaba con tanta fuerza que dolía. Sin él, su mundo estaba vacío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Grace!- con la sorpresa de verla cruzando el portal convertida en una vivaracha adolescente, el moreno no se dio cuenta de la furia con que la niña le miraba- He venido a ver a Danny.

-Ya veo- Grace no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo al ver el hinchado labio del marine, quien ahora sí se percató de la gélida mirada de su interlocutora.

-Escucha, yo…

-No quiero oírlo- dijo ella-. No sé qué es lo que ocurrió, pero sé que mi padre sufrió por tu culpa y eso, Steve, no te lo perdonaré jamás. Es posible que cuando era pequeña se me escapasen muchas cosas, pero ya no lo soy, y sé que mi padre te quería. No voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Créeme, Grace. Eso es lo último que yo querría- el marine tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por hablar a través del enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Entonces, déjalo en paz- sentenció la muchacha antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.


	7. Capítulo 7

Cuando Steve entró en la base, encontró las risas de sus compañeros bastante irritantes. Éstos, notaron un cambio en el ambiente en cuanto entró el Comandante y se giraron para encararlo. No pudieron evitar emitir un sonido de asombro al ver su labio hinchado y con rastros de sangre.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Mcgarrett?

-Nada que te pueda interesar- contestó éste con tono que sugería que nadie debería seguir con el tema.

-Vaya día llevamos hoy- se quejó el Cabo Johnson-. Con todos los superiores de mal humor.

Tanto Steve como Jack Briggs contestaron con un gruñido de advertencia.

-Vámonos, chicos- sugirió otro cabo-. Que no está el horno para bollos.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Steve se dirigió al teniente que seguía maldiciendo en voz baja.

-¿Estás bien?

-Es la misión. Me trae por la calle de la amargura. ¡Se me ha escapado ya tres veces!

El Comandante no comprendía cómo una sencilla misión como era librarse de un curioso le podía resultar tan complicada a su compañero, pero, por respeto, intentó disimular su sonrisa antes de retirarse a su habitación. En ese momento tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Las palabras de Grace le habían hecho pensar, realmente estaba siendo un egoísta, era cierto que ya le había causado muchos problemas al Danny, y que lo mejor sería pasar página. Pero no podía hacerlo, era tan doloroso estar sin él.

 _“_ _Una vez más, lo intentaré una vez más. Por favor Danny, al menos deja que te explique”_ rogó en silencio mientras la tristeza le oprimía con fuerza.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_ __

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- Danny abrió la puerta de mal humor creyendo que sería Steve, se quedó congelado al ver frente a él a Charlotte Edwards. Que le miraba inquisitivamente-. ¡Charlotte!- definitivamente hoy era el día de las sorpresas desagradables.- No te esperaba hasta dentro de unos días.

-Decidí venir antes- dijo ésta entrando con altivez y mirando con disgusto la casa de los Williams. No es que fuese una mala casa, comparada con muchos de los pisos en los que había vivido el detective, ese lugar era un palacio. Pero, claro, Charlotte era una niña mimada con una enorme casa con jardín, piscina y todas esas cosas que denotan un alto status social… caballos incluidos- ve a por las maletas, anda.

-Como usted mande, señorita- masculló el rubio con desagrado.

Por supuesto, el coche de la terrible mujer estaba aparcado lejos y las maletas pesaban una tonelada. ¿Pero cuántos años pensaba quedarse esa mujer? Cuando regresó a su casa, jadeante tras subir aquellos pesados bultos se dirigió al salón a tiempo de oír la alegre vocecita de Charles.

-Y hoy papi le ha dado un puñetazo a un hombre alto.

_Ups…_

-¿Demostraciones violentas delante de un niño de tres años?

Grace agarró al niño alegando que era hora del baño, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del pequeño, y Danny le miró agradecido.

-Bueno… violenta… verás… se trataba de un amigo que…

-¿Es eso lo que le enseñas? ¿A golpear a sus amigos?

El detective suspiró, le esperaban unos días muy largos.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_ __

Danny cerró el informe con frustración y apagó la luz, no siendo capaz de concentrarse en el caso. Todavía no podía creerse lo que había ocurrido hacía escasas horas, cuando Charlotte y él estaban solos en el salón. ¡La mujer había estado insinuándosele descaradamente!

-¿Sabes?, no tenemos por qué pelear por el buen cuidado de los niños. Podemos hacerlo juntos- había dicho mientras su dedo índice recorría despacio el contorno del brazo del rubio, quien intentó disimular su desagrado encontrando algo muy urgente que hacer en la cocina.

Y por otro lado, estaba Steve. ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer, despertando viejos sentimientos y memorias tristes?

El detective hundió la cabeza entre las manos al tiempo que emitía un suspiro. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era todo aquello. Sonaron dos suaves golpes en la puerta justo antes de que ésta se abriese.

-¿Se puede?- dijo Grace en un susurro.

-Claro, monito. Entra.

La joven Williams miró a su padre con algo de reproche, ya era mayor para ese apodo. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, porque, en el fondo, adoraba que su padre la llamase así… siempre que lo hiciese en la privacidad del hogar y sin sus amigas delante. Entró sin hacer ruido y se metió en la cama, junto a su padre.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó  éste con suavidad mientras rodeaba los hombros de su hija con su brazo.

-No. ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer cuando quiere y quedarse aquí, además?- preguntó con desagrado.

Danny sonrió y atrajo a su hija hacia sí.

-Es parte del trato.

-Aún no entiendo ese trato. Tú eres mi padre. Yo no pertenezco a su familia.

-Perteneces a la de Charles. Si ella demuestra que no puedo cuidar de él, os llevarán a los dos.

-Has demostrado de sobra que puedes.

-Charlotte tiene un abogado mejor, como siempre- Danny suspiró resignado ante su mala suerte a la hora de elegir letrados.

-La odio.

-No digas eso. Ella quiere lo mejor para vosotros.

-No, ella quiere presumir ante sus amigos ricachones de lo buena persona que es, acogiendo en su hogar a los hijos de su querido primo… cuya fortuna administra. ¿Acaso no te has fijado en la cara de asco que puso cuando Charles se le acercó?

Danny rió.

-Eso fue porque tenía las manos llenas de pintura azul… y ella un vestido de Versace.

Grace sacudió la cabeza.

-Nos ignoraría, poniendo a una institutriz a cuidarnos. Lo sabes, Danno. Tú lo ves, pero no nos lo dices para que seamos amables. Eres demasiado bueno.

-No me queda más remedio, pequeña. Ya ves que Charles sería incapaz de no decir delante de ella que la llamamos “bruja”

Grace no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Pero la mención al niño hizo que se acordase de otra cosa.

-Lo he visto. Hoy. En la puerta- pese a que intentó disimular, la niña notó que el brazo que la rodeaba se tensaba.

-¿A quién?

-Ya lo sabes. A Steve.

-Oh… Sí. Ha venido.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No. Le di un golpe y le cerré la puerta. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

-No lo sé. Realmente no sé qué fue lo que os ocurrió.- en la oscuridad de la habitación, Danny cerró los ojos ante la intensidad de los recuerdos mientras su hija continuaba-. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía arrepentido. Y muy perdido. De todas formas, es precisamente por eso por lo que sé que lo que pasó debió ser culpa suya, sé que te hizo daño, y si no quieres perdonarlo, te apoyaré.

-Tú adoras a tu tío Steve.

-No si hace sufrir a mi padre.

Danny besó la cabeza de su hija mientras luchaba por no llorar en ese momento.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer unos hijos tan maravillosos?

-Ser un gran padre, Danno.

Estuvieron un rato sin hablar, disfrutando de la mera presencia del otro hasta que, de pronto, Grace rompió el silencio.

-¿Aún lo amas?

El rubio no supo reaccionar, se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa mientras notaba cómo su rostro enrojecía. No pasa todos los días que tu hija te comenta que sabe que te gustan los hombres como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Carraspeó incómodo.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo al fin.

La niña clavó su mirada en la suya, diciéndole con los ojos que no iba a repetir la pregunta, ya que era obvio que le había entendido. Hizo un gesto apremiante con la cabeza.

-Creo que sí- fue lo único que acertó a contestar su padre.


	8. Capítulo 8

Kate estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque mientras sus ojos recorrían sus alrededores, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciese lo que buscaba.

Allí estaba. El atractivo y adorable padre que acudía allí con su encantador hijo pequeño.

Hoy parecía distraído, como si en su cabeza hubiese demasiadas cosas. Y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tampoco es que fuese novedoso que el hombre no se percatase de la cantidad de mujeres que se solía agolpar a su alrededor como aves de rapiña, y es que no hay nada que guste más a las mujeres que un hombre cariñoso con los niños.

Kate había convertido esos acontecimientos en su pasatiempo favorito, mil veces más divertido que los documentales sobre animales que su marido solía poner en la televisión cuando quería dormir la siesta.

Algunas hacían que sintiese la necesidad extrema de acercarse a él y pedirle perdón por el vergonzoso comportamiento de sus congéneres.

Una de ellas, una pelirroja supuestamente divorciada que, ante la aparición del hombre había decidido cambiar su habitual ropa deportiva por algo con un poco menos de tela y unos tacones de aguja que le resultaban _muy útiles_  a la hora de salir corriendo detrás de su pequeño terremoto de cuatro años, se levantó disimuladamente- o al menos ella creía que así era, la pobre- y se acercó al banco que éste ocupaba.

Le detuvo una mirada feral reflejada en unos intensos ojos azules.

Kate inclinó la cabeza con una expresión entre divertida y asombrada: esto se ponía interesante por momentos.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Danny sin despegar la vista de Charles, quien correteaba feliz de un lado a otro.

-Necesito que me escuches, Danny. Luego, si quieres, me iré.

Ese era precisamente el problema, se dijo el detective, que no quería que se fuese y, a la vez, quería que le dejase en paz.

-Steve…

-Por favor, Danny.

 _“No le mires a la cara. No le mires a la cara”_ le decía su mente sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero Danny no pudo evitarlo y pronto se encontró con la mirada desesperada y perdida de Mcgarrett, una mirada que hacía que el frío hielo que se había instalado en su corazón se derritiese un poco. Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a sucumbir a una mirada de cachorrito. Se incorporó.

-¡Charles! Nos vamos- luego se volvió hacia Steve y le hizo un gesto- Hablemos. Pero no aquí. Vamos.

Charles llegó corriendo y se detuvo al ver al marine. Lo estudió con detenimiento.

-Este es el señor al que le pegaste, Danno.

-El mismo- le contestó Danny con dulzura mientras agarraba su manita y comenzaba a caminar hacia el coche. Abrió la puerta trasera para acomodar al niño en su sillita.

-¿Un Ford? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Camaro?

El rubio levantó la cabeza del asiento después de asegurarse de que Charles iba bien atado y le miró con dureza.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad es eso lo que te interesa saber? ¿Es eso lo que se te ocurre decirme ahora?

-No. Simplemente, es que… te gustaba tanto aquel coche…

-Ese coche era un lastre, me costaba una fortuna traerlo desde Hawaii, no era cómodo para viajar con dos niños y sólo me…- el rubio se detuvo a tiempo _. “_ _Sólo me recuerda a ti”_ era lo que había estado a punto de reconocer. Intentó cambiar de expresión, como insinuando que merecía la pena continuar con ese tema-. Vamos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Steve supo que su ex compañero iba a decir algo más sobre el coche, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que  tenía que ver con la habitual costumbre suya de conducir aquel vehículo. Sintió una punzada de dolor al comprobar hasta qué punto había herido al rubio. Se sentó en silencio mientras Danny guardaba las cosas de Charles en el maletero.

-Debiste haber hecho algo muy feo para que mi papi te haya golpeado así- dijo el pequeño con expresión seria. El SEAL se giró

-Mucho- fue lo único que respondió antes de que el detective entrase en el vehículo. Se removió inquieto en el asiento, tenía miles de cosas que quería decir y, sin embargo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Te busqué en New Jersey

-No estaba allí

-Lo sé pero, ¿por qué?

-Necesitaba empezar de cero, Steve. Estuve una temporada pero hay cosas que no le puedes ocultar a tu familia para siempre, así que decidí irme antes de que supieran que otra vez… - Danny se aclaró la garganta-. Y Grace se acordaba mucho de Rachel allí, así que nos mudamos al poco tiempo.

 _“¿Qué otra vez le habían destrozado el corazón? ¿Era eso lo que Danny temía que supiese su familia?”_ Steve se dio cuenta de lo hipócrita que había sido. Él, que había odiado a Rachel por haber apaleado al pobre Danny, había hecho lo mismo. Es más, él había sido peor, huyendo como un cobarde, aceptando una misión tras otra e incluso aceptando entrenar a un grupo de nuevos cadetes para evitar regresar a Hawaii y reencontrarse con esos azules ojos que tanto amaba. El hecho de que ahora, como en sus pesadillas, esos ojos le mirasen con tanto dolor, hacía que su interior se resquebrajase por completo. Con aquellas revelaciones, le resultaba más difícil aún abordar el tema.

-¿A qué has venido, Steve? Porque no creo que sea solo para preguntarme por qué he cambiado de coche o por qué no me he quedado en New Jersey.

-Tenía que decirte tantas cosas… Lo primero era pedirte perdón. Después de aquella noche en la que tú y yo nos…- Danny carraspeó y señaló la parte trasera con la mirada-. Después de aquella noche me comporté como un idiota.

-Cierto- asintió el rubio aliviado al ver que Charles continuaba enfrascado en la lucha entre su Tyrannosaurus Rex y una cebra- _algún día le comentaría que era imposible que la cebra ganase, pero de momento era mejor dejarle jugar feliz_ -y no prestaba atención a la conversación de los adultos.

-Tenía miedo. De repente me di cuenta de que yo tenía demasiados enemigos, de que gente como Wo Fat podría ir a por ti, de que no podría soportar la idea de que algo malo te ocurriese por estar conmigo, de que te qu…

-Es la peor excusa que me han dado jamás- interrumpió el detective antes de que continuase. ¡Steve tenía que prestar más atención a lo que decía! No debía olvidar que en la parte de atrás había un niño. Y no un niño cualquiera, no, sino más bien un pequeño loro que no dudaría ni un segundo antes de contarle a cualquiera, en especial a la  _“tía”_  Charlotte, que el hombre al que papá había dado un puñetazo le había confesado sus sentimientos en el coche.

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad. Tú me conoces, nunca he estado atado a nada. Estaba en mis misiones sin preocuparme por nadie. Ni siquiera mantenía el contacto con mi padre o mi hermana. Todo aquello era nuevo para mí. Todo lo que se refiere a ti es nuevo para mí, Danny.

El detective cometió el error de desviar la mirada un segundo, el tiempo justo para ver la expresión atormentada del SEAL y sentir un torbellino de emociones en su interior. Buscó un sitio donde parar.

-Necesito tiempo, Steve. No puedes venir aquí y pretender que todo siga como si nada. Dame unos días.

Sin poder evitar que una chispita de esperanza anidase en su corazón, Steve asintió con avidez y, con manos temblorosas por la emoción, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Me llamarás? ¿Prefieres que sea yo quien lo haga? ¿Quedamos en un par de días en algún sitio?

En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiese sido divertido ver al  _SuperSeal_  balbuceando como un chiquillo. Ahora resultaba descorazonador, porque, ante esa mirada esperanzada y esa tímida sonrisa, Danny sabía que no tenía nada que hacer.

-Te llamaré yo.

-De acuerdo. Adiós, Danny, adiós Charles. Nos vemos pronto.

El Comandante pudo ver cómo el rubio suspiraba mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos justo antes de volver a encender el coche y marcharse.


	9. Capítulo 9

Había querido gritar, patalear, romper algo, golpear lo que fuese y un montón de cosas más, pero Charles estaba delante y no podía permitirse bajar la guardia una vez más. Además, esa mirada de Steve le desarmaba por completo.

No era justo. Nada en su vida era justo. La gente entraba y salía de su vida como si ésta no les importase lo más mínimo, como si él fuese una persona de paso, alguien con quien estar mientras no había nada mejor.

Tal vez era culpa suya, tenía que serlo cuando todas sus historias amorosas acababan igual.

Posiblemente se entregase demasiado, o a lo mejor pedía demasiado a los demás. ¿Tan difícil era para la gente amarlo? ¿Tan duro resultaba sentir algo por alguien como él?

 _Ahora estaba solo, en su habitación. Grace estaba en el colegio y Charlotte había decidido salir a dar un paseo mientras_ Charles estaba en la guardería. Se suponía que Danny debería estar trabajando en el caso, pero no tenía fuerzas, sólo sentía de nuevo que su mundo se rompía, que su corazón le dolía porque nunca nadie le había amado con la intensidad con la que él amaba.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Con un gruñido se incorporó a abrir.

-¿Jenny?

-Oh, cielos… Danny, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó la joven abrazando a su jefe.

Éste, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó consolar

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Danny en cuanto se hubo serenado un poco. Jennifer le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo.

-No, ya he tenido mi momento de autocompasión y hay trabajo que hacer. El Sargento Collins arriesga mucho con esto y no creo que logremos convencerle para hacerlo en otro momento. Voy un momento a…- señaló el baño con expresión todavía avergonzada por haberse permitido ese momento de debilidad. Su compañera asintió. Mientras el rubio se lavaba la cara, la joven se dedicó a pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Encontrarse a su jefe en aquel estado le había causado una fuerte impresión, era casi como cuando ves derrumbarse a tus padres o a un hermano mayor por primera vez. Algo que te deja en estado de shock, porque estás acostumbrado a que ellos sean los fuertes, sonriéndote con ternura y diciéndote palabras de ánimo cuando te quejas de tus compañeros de clase en la Universidad.

Jennifer supo que odiaba a ese tal Mcgarrett desde ese preciso instante.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

-¿Seguro que Cooper se identificó?

El Sargento Collins miró a su alrededor con cautela antes de responder con un gesto de la cabeza apenas perceptible. Sabía que era peligroso hablar de aquello, pero era necesario, la muerte de Pete no debía permanecer impune.

-Habrá que buscar una forma de demostrarlo- meditó Danny jugueteando distraídamente con un sobrecito de azúcar vacío. No quedaba apenas rastro del hombre roto de hacía unas horas, escondido como estaba bajo la máscara de la profesionalidad.

-Bueno… su placa desapareció.

-¿Cree que quien lo ejecutó se la llevó?- se escandalizó Jennifer.

-Es una buena manera de ocultar pruebas- le aclaró el rubio sopesando aquella posibilidad-. Si Cooper no llevaba su placa consigo, no pudo demostrar que era un infiltrado, con lo que su muerte sería perfectamente comprensible.

-¿No pudo simplemente haberla dejado en otro lugar? No parece muy inteligente llevar tu placa si estás infiltrado en una banda de traficantes. Te expones a que te descubran.- Sentenció la muchacha. A su lado, Danny sonreía con ese aire paternal que Jennifer había aprendido a adorar.

-Ese día era el fin de la operación. Se llevaría a cabo la redada y había muchos policías implicados que podían no reconocerlo. Sin embargo aparecieron ellos antes. Yo llegué de los primeros, me metí en la furgoneta de vigilancia y de pronto salieron de la nada, descolgándose del techo e irrumpiendo desde sitios insospechables. Era como ver una jodida película de acción. Pero era real.

Danny sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Collins.

-Y vio a Pete sacar la placa- completó.

-Lo vimos Boyle, Lonelay y yo. Pero nos dijeron que nuestra vista nos había engañado. Que la confusión del momento nos jugó una mala pasada. Se llevaron las cintas de vigilancia y nos “recomendaron” no hablar más del tema.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Steve no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese esperanzado. Que Danny le hubiese escuchado y le hubiese pedido tiempo para pensar había resultado ser más de lo que había esperado y se sentía aliviado. Sabía que aún había mucho que hacer, que, desde luego, no merecía el perdón de su amigo, pero al menos, esta vez, no le había golpeado y se había dignado a hablar con él. Probablemente aquello tuviese más que ver con la presencia del pequeño Charles que con otra cosa, pero no dejaba de ser un avance.

Caminó por puro placer por las calles de San Francisco, recordando los viejos tiempos y dándose cuenta de que no se había sentido tan vivo en mucho tiempo.

_Sin embargo, sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Que no había palabras para excusar el daño que había causado, que había herido profundamente a Danny y que era un cabrón egoísta por pretender que el rubio le perdonase. Sus emociones cambiaban a un ritmo vertiginoso, tan pronto quería reír, como quería llorar. Sentía como una pena enorme le embargaba al recordar cómo había abandonado a Danny y, al momento, recordaba que éste la había prometido que hablarían y sonreía aliviado y feliz. Esa inestabilidad le estaba poniendo nervioso, nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido. Ni siquiera la muerte de su padre, al otro lado del teléfono, había causado aquella pérdida absoluta de control de sus emociones. Sí, Steve Mcgarrett estaba aterrado desde el día en que Daniel Williams había entrado en su vida._

Le asustaba aquella dependencia como nada lo había asustado jamás. La sola idea de que el rubio se marchase, de no volver a verlo, le provocaba una especie de ataque de pánico que le impedía respirar.

Si Danny le hubiese hecho lo que él le hizo, no lo hubiese superado.

Jamás.

De pronto tuvo la certeza de que no tenía derecho a que el rubio le perdonase

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Charlotte sentía que Danny estaba a punto de ceder. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin una mujer en su vida. De acuerdo, había sido muy rastrero usar al crío para obtener información, pero ese niño era un libro abierto y no veía nada malo en que la “tía Charlotte” quisiese saber si papi salía por ahí con alguna mujer.

El niño sólo mencionó a la secretaria del detective, pero, por lo que había podido observar, se trataba de una relación de trabajo y posiblemente una buena amistad.

Además, siempre podía usar el recurso de los niños. Su abogado era uno de los mejores en kilómetros a la redonda y no le costaría convencer al juez si ponía esa mirada de mujer desolada que solo quiere en bienestar de sus adorables parientes.

Dinero y Danny, esas eran sus aspiraciones actuales, y el rubio estaba desesperado por conservar a los niños.

Sin duda, una presa fácil.

Conocía un internado carísimo y bastante lejos.

Buscó en su maleta uno de los modelos más provocativos que tenía, de esos con muy poca tela y poco espacio para la imaginación. Esa noche sería perfecta, Charles estaba durmiendo bajo los cuidados de la niñera- al fin y al cabo ella había ido a ver si los niños estaban bien, no a cuidar de ellos-, y Grace había conseguido el permiso de su padre para ir a dormir a casa de una amiga. Por supuesto que el detective lo había hecho para evitar otra explosión adolescente de su hija como la que había tenido lugar a la hora de la comida.

La madurez de la que Grace hacía gala a veces, se compensaba en ocasiones con arranques de ese tipo que Danny intentaba tolerar porque sabía que la niña necesitaba a una madre con la que tratar determinados temas, a pesar de que contaba con las frecuentes llamadas a tía Kono y de los largos mails que las dos intercambiaban.

No es que Danny consintiese a su hija, en absoluto, simplemente intentaba que su genio no aflorase en esos momentos e intentaba razonar con su hija para evitar un mal mayor. A veces la niña entraba en razón, otras veces tenía que castigarla sin salir o sin teléfono móvil durante una temporada.

Esta vez, el objeto de la furia de la pequeña había sido Charlotte, por supuesto y, aunque el rubio, en el fondo, hubiese querido aplaudir a su monito, decidió que lo más razonable sería obligarla a disculparse con la condición de que le permitiría ir a casa de Lucy, su nueva amiga inseparable y cuya familia había superado la minuciosa investigación del rubio- aunque esto mejor que no lo supiese nadie más-.

Al oír el timbre, Charlotte hizo un gesto de disgusto. La niñera, harta de los modales de la mujer, había decidido hacerse la sorda obligando a la señorita Edwards a “ensuciarse las manos” abriendo la puerta.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Steve no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa al ver a aquella mujer. Alta, en su treintena, rubia- teñida, por supuesto- y tremendamente voluptuosa. Carraspeó incómodo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando.

-Buenas tardes. Estaba buscando a Daniel Williams. Porque vive aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó echándose a un lado para comprobar el número y verificar que no se había equivocado de casa.

-Sí. Pero ahora no está. ¿Quiere que le de algún recado?

El Comandante estudiaba a la mujer con algo que más tarde identificaría como celos. ¿Qué hacía esa ahí? O más bien, ¿qué hacía Danny con alguien así? Esa mujer era todo lo contrario al tipo del detective, ¿acaso tanto había cambiado el rubio en esos años? La mujer arqueó las cejos, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Supongo que en la oficina- contestó ella. Luego le dio la dirección y observó cómo el marine se marchaba con expresión ausente y sin despedirse.

Charlotte se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta mientras se quejaba de los malos modales de la gente de aquel lugar.

Mientras descendía las escaleras, el moreno decidió que no iría a la oficina. Sentía cómo la rabia crecía en su interior. ¿Por qué Danny no le había dicho que había rehecho su vida? Claro estaba que el rubio no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, y mucho menos a él. Él había sido el idiota en esa historia y, si alguien tenía derecho a pasar página, ese era Williams.

No estaba seguro de si la furia que sentía iba dirigida a la mujer, a Danny o a sí mismo, así que decidió volver a la base. Un par de horas con el saco del gimnasio le iban a venir de perlas.

Volvió a encontrarse a un malhumorado Briggs, que se quejaba nuevamente de su última misión mientras lanzaba la carpeta con la información que se había convertido en su fiel compañera durante todos aquellos días. Todavía protestando, se encaminó a las duchas.

La curiosidad le pudo y decidió echar una ojeada.

Lo que vio hizo que la sangre se le congelase en las venas.


	10. Capítulo 10

_  
_

-Buenas tardes, ¿desea algo?- Jennifer no pudo evitar dejar que su mirada se recrease en lo que tenía frente a ella.

-Estoy buscando a Daniel Williams.

La muchacha asintió sin sentirse muy capaz de apartar la vista de aquel atractivo rostro. Su cerebro le informó de que debería decir algo, sobre todo después de que el _“_ _adonis”_ en particular carraspease, incómodo bajo aquel escrutinio.

-Ahora mismo no está- y en ese momento Jennifer se dijo a sí misma que ese retraso sería extraño de no haber visto a su jefe en aquel estado depresivo horas antes. Por supuesto, y como no podía ser de otra manera aunque solo fuese para dar la razón a Murphy, ese día era cuando más posibles clientes aparecían.

-Es muy urgente que lo localice. ¿Sabe cuándo vendrá?

-No, de hecho, lo raro es que no esté aquí ya. Si no le importase esperar a mañana…

-No puede ser. Tengo que hablar con él, ahora.

-¿Qué pasa hoy con los impacientes? No sé dónde puede estar, lo siento. Está trabajando y tanto puede aparecer ahora como no aparecer en toda la tarde.

-¿Impacientes? ¿Es que acaso ha venido más gente preguntando por él?

-Claro- Jennifer pensó que, aunque guapo, el hombre no parecía muy espabilado. Ese era el despacho de Daniel Williams, un detective privado, así que lo más obvio era que la gente fuese allí preguntando por él.

-Escuche, es muy urgente que hable con él. ¿Podría hacerme un favor? ¿Puede darle un recado de mi parte en caso de que llame por casualidad?

Listo o no, el hombre era un bombón y Jennifer estaba dispuesta a hacerle todos los favores que pidiese.

-¡Claro!- contestó con lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa seductora.

-Dígale que me llame lo antes posible, que es muy importante que lo haga y, sobretodo, que no confíe en nadie. Mi nombre es Steve Mcgarrett y…

¿Qué pasaba últimamente con su infalible instinto SEAL? Jennifer agarraba el puño con el que acababa de golpear al moreno mientras contenía una mueca de dolor.

-¿Urgente? ¿Confiar? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pronunciar esa palabra después de lo que ha hecho?

Steve parpadeó, sorprendido. No es que no le agradase saber que Danny contaba con amigos tan fieles, pero como esto siguiese así tendría que ir pronto al dentista.

-Váyase de aquí- le dijo la chica con rabia-, no quiero verle jamás cerca de Danny. No después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-No sé quién eres, pero te aseguro que tienes razón. No tengo derecho a estar cerca de él, ni a dirigirle la palabra. Pero déjame que te explique algo y luego decides si me ayudas o no.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Danny exhaló un suspiro antes de entrar en casa. Normalmente, ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día: Grace estaría viendo la televisión o haciendo los deberes, él iría a darle las buenas noches a Charles, quien le enseñaría su último dibujo _-_ _o más bien sus últimos diez dibujos-_ antes de pedirle que le leyese un cuento. Más tarde, padre e hija compartirían la cena mientras hablaban de cómo habían pasado sus respectivos días.

Con Charlotte allí, todo cambiaba. Y más ahora que sus acercamientos eran cada vez más evidentes, provocando la ira de Grace. Danny se culpaba por ello, tal vez últimamente estaba siendo más receptivo ante las proposiciones de la mujer. Estaba claro que nunca podría estar con alguien a quien amase, pues éstos siempre acababan cansándose de él y abandonándolo, así que, al menos no tendría que estar preocupado por la custodia de los niños…

Tan absorto estaba en sus preocupaciones que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta hasta que sus dedos la rozaron. Aterrado, se lanzó al interior en donde fue recibido por el más absoluto de los silencios y un ligero desorden.

El aire le faltaba, su corazón latía con tanta prisa y tan fuertemente que creía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Sabía que si no conseguía tranquilizarse resultaría de poca ayuda. Comenzó a examinar su casa intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos cuando su teléfono sonó.

-¿Detective?

-¿Quién es?

-Eso da igual. Ha resultado ser un incordio y he decidido advertirle y explicarle cómo irán las cosas a partir de ahora. Pero antes, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted.

El silencio que se produjo después no pudo durar más que unos segundos, pero al rubio le parecieron interminables y angustiosas horas _._

-¡Daniel! ¡Esta es la gota que colma el vaso! Sácame de aquí o te enterarás de todo lo que mi abogado puede hacer. Y, por supuesto, olvídate de los niños.

Danny cerró los ojos, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Cogió aire y lo soltó muy despacio.

-¿Charles está contigo?

-No. Han desaparecido mientras unos brutos me secuestraban.

El detective suspiró aliviado y agradecido por el día en que se le ocurrió elaborar un plan huida para emergencias que decidió compartir con la canguro. Definitivamente, Sarah merecía una buena propina.

-Bueno, tranquilízate. Te sacaré de ahí- dijo mientras una parte de su mente le decía que probablemente los secuestradores acabasen arrepintiéndose de haberse llevado a la mujer y que la devolverían pronto… y bueno, si decidían quedársela tampoco es que importase demasiado. Se reprendió a sí mismo, Charlotte era familia de Charles, y el niño era su familia, no se abandona a la familia. La voz del hombre volvió a sonar al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sigue ahí?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Nada raro, detective. Sólo esperábamos que tuviese la amabilidad de venir para que tengamos una agradable charla, un intercambio de opiniones sobre eso que investiga.

-Ya, claro. “Intercambio”- comentó el rubio con sarcasmo.

-En breve le enviaré una dirección y una hora. Tenga mucho cuidado ahora de con quién habla, le estamos vigilando.

Danny pensó deprisa. Los teléfonos estarían pinchados, sin duda. Y tenía que asegurarse de que Charles y Grace estaban bien. Se dirigió al coche y condujo sin rumbo hasta llegar a un parque aleatorio. Allí, se dirigió a una cabina y marcó un número con la esperanza de que nadie hubiese pensado en aquella opción.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

-El pequeño _haole_ está en problemas.

Chin y Kono levantaron la vista de sus platos de comida y se encontraron con el preocupado rostro de Kamekona.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ha llamado diciendo que en San Francisco apenas hay sitos donde incluyan la pizza con piña y que jamás creyó que la echase tanto de menos.

Los primos se miraron. Danny manifestando aprecio por la piña en la pizza era la señal que habían convenido para el supuesto caso de que hubiese problemas y él o su familia corriesen peligro. Habían instaurado esa clave tras el secuestro de Grace, puesto que de ningún modo iban a permitir que se volviese a repetir eso de no saber nada de Danny ni de lo que ocurría en realidad.

-También ha insistido en que tiene ganas de un par de brochetas de gambas de las mías- añadió el hombre, confuso-, pero que yo sepa eso no significaba nada, ¿no?

-¿Brochetas de gambas? ¿Habías pactado tú algo con eso?- dijo Kono extrañada.

-Brochetas… brochetas…- repetía el teniente tras negar con la cabeza- ¡Lo tengo! Las brochetas son  comida ensartada en unos pinchos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… ¡Claro! ¡Pinchos! ¡Le han pinchado el teléfono!- Kono sonrió orgullosa- Ese es nuestro Danny- dijo mientras cogía su teléfono y marcaba el número de Grace. Cuando la niña contestó, le llegó el sonido de un aparato de música de fondo.

-¡Hola Kono! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Grace. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

-En casa de una amiga, ¿por qué?

-Sólo quería saludarte, preguntarte cuándo vendrías de visita. Danny ha llamado diciendo que tiene ganas de un trozo de pizza con piña.

La adolescente apenas pudo reprimir una exclamación.

-Espero que pronto, tía Kono- a pesar de su miedo, la niña tenía muy claras las indicaciones de su padre para esos casos.

-Muy bien. ¿Y cómo os va todo? ¿Cómo está Charles?

-Pues bien, ahora está en casa, con la canguro. De hecho iba a llamar ahora mismo para saber si todo está bien.

-Seguro que Danny ya está en casa.

-No creo, tenía trabajo.

-Muy bien, pues te dejo. Chin te envía saludos. Dale un beso muy grande a Charles y otro a tu padre de nuestra parte.

-Se los daré.

Grace colgó a toda prisa y miró a Lucy con urgencia tras apagar su propio teléfono.

-Necesito tu móvil.

Su amiga la miró sorprendida, pero aún así le tendió su blackberry rosa.

Tras hablar con Sarah y comprobar que el plan de huida había resultado un éxito, volvió a llamar a Kono para ponerla al corriente. Al parecer, la única que había desaparecido era Charlotte, y probablemente Danny había ido a buscarla, a pesar de que era una bruja asquerosa. También aprovechó para contarle que Steve había aparecido _._

En Hawaii, los primos decidieron hablar con su antiguo líder antes de pedirle a su superior unos días de vacaciones adelantados.


	11. Capítulo 11

-¿Me vas a ayudar, o no?

Jennifer miró al hombre que tenía frete a ella con desconfianza antes de acceder.

-Claro que te ayudaré, pero debes tener claro que lo haré solo por Danny.

El marine asintió satisfecho, y fue en ese momento cuando su teléfono sonó. Contestó un poco sorprendido ante el nombre que apareció en pantalla.

-¿Chin? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es posible, Danny ha dado la señal, pero, al parecer, tanto Charles como Grace están a salvo. Quien sí parece haber desaparecido ha sido Charlotte. Los teléfonos de Danny y conocidos tienen todas las papeletas para estar pinchados. Íbamos a coger un vuelo a San Francisco, pero Grace nos dijo que estabas ahí. Por cierto, ¿qué haces en San Francisco?

-Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos- dijo Steve mientras el hecho de que Chin y Kono supiesen el nombre de aquella mujer daba vueltas en su cabeza. La relación debía ir más en serio de lo que él creía, si los primos conocían su existencia. A pesar del nudo que se formó en su pecho, decidió que la mejor manera de obtener el perdón del rubio era ayudarle a recuperar a su pareja- ¿Podéis localizar el teléfono de Danny e indicarme por dónde está?

\- Kono ya ha empezado.

Steve sonrió, lo cierto era que echaba de menos trabajar en el 5.0. Un grupo unido con los que trabajaba en perfecta sincronía. Había perdido muchas cosas por culpa de su estupidez.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Danny luchó por mantener el control mientras aquel otro vehículo intentaba echarlo de la carretera. Nada de aquello era lógico, es decir, él estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, se dirigía al conjunto de edificios abandonados que le había sido indicado y no había llamado a la policía. Kamekona no era policía y ellos no podían conocer la clave, ¿no?

A no ser que…

No, imposible. Danny sacudió la cabeza tratando de no dejarse distraer por sus pensamientos. Adivinando la intención del conductor del coche que ahora iba en paralelo al suyo, pisó el freno de golpe. Pudo ver cómo el coche, cuya intención era abordarlo por la izquierda, se estrellaba contra el guardarraíl. Arrancó antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar al conductor y se alejó a toda prisa.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, observó por el retrovisor cómo el hombre salía del choche y comenzaba a gesticular enfadado. Tanto se entretuvo con su pequeña victoria, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver un coche salir de un cruce al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos frenaron de golpe. Cuando el conductor del coche que acababa de aparecer salió, Danny no supo reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo por fin.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos, estás en peligro.

-¿En serio? Pues no me había enterado. Estaba demasiado entretenido evitando que uno de los tuyos me echase de la carretera.

-Ahora no es el momento de discutir, Danny, tenemos que largarnos.

-¿Quién dice que puedo fiarme de ti?

En el rostro del marine se dibujó una expresión dolida.

-Yo nunca te haría daño, Danny.

-Supongo que te estás refiriendo al daño físico, porque, si hablamos del plano emocional, te sugeriría que te pensases dos veces tus palabras antes de decir nada.

-Danny… Por favor- suplicó el moreno-. Sube a mi coche.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Aún no he terminado de pagar este!

Steve suspiró y se subió al Ford.

-Te indicaré el camino _._

-Tienen a Charlotte, por muchos problemas que me dé, no voy a dejarla con ellos.- comentó Danny arrancando.

-Ya lo sé. Salvaremos a tu chica- el detective abrió la boca para protestar, pero el comandante lo silenció con un gesto de su mano- Pero no creerás que te van a dejar explicarte sin más, ¿verdad? Esta gente no suele dejar cabos sueltos.

 _-_ _“¿Suele?”_ Querrás decir, soléis.

_-¿Me vas a explicar qué ha pasado? Gira a la derecha en el próximo cruce_

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Uno de los tuyos ha asesinado a un policía.

-Los SEALS no somos asesinos _._

-Uno sí. No necesité nada más que leer la palabra _“CLASIFICADO”_ en el informe de la muerte de Pete Cooper para saber por dónde buscar. Luego, alguien me dio una descripción bastante buena del trabajo de los SEALS.

-Ha tenido que haber un error. Ahora métete a la izquierda.

-Cooper se identificó y la placa no aparece por ningún lado.

-¿Insinúas que se la llevó el asesino?

-No lo insinúo, estoy seguro.

-Tendrás que demostrar eso, y ningún SEAL te va a ayudar.

-¿Ninguno?- dijo Danny pisando de nuevo el freno- Entonces será mejor que te bajes _ya_ de mi coche.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.

-Oh, sí. Vaya si tenemos… Necesito saber de qué lado estás.

El marine meditó un momento. Los SEALS representaban todo en lo que él creía, obviamente no iba a permitir que los acusasen de ser unos mercenarios sin más. Sin embargo, ahora mismo sus compañeros estaban tratando de eliminar a Danny porque, supuestamente, estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas. El detective investigaba una muerte, ¿qué tendrían ellos que ver al respecto? ¿Era en realidad un daño colateral o había algo más?

-Tienes que comprenderlo, me cuesta creer que un SEAL se dedique a eso, no somos así, creemos en lo que hacemos y lo defendemos con nuestras vidas.

-Pregúntale a Nick Taylor en qué creía él.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, pero tenía razón.

-Ya discutiremos esto, Danny. Ahora mismo estoy de tu lado, no quiero que te encuentren. No tienes ni idea de lo que te harán, si lo hacen. Para aquí.

-¿Aquí?- El policía miró a su alrededor. Una pequeña plaza conducía a una compleja red de callejuelas. Una anciana les miró con curiosidad desde un banco.

-Al fondo hay unos almacenes abandonados. Allí podremos escondernos.

-Estás de broma, ¿no? ¿Escondernos? ¡Tengo que ir a por Charlotte! Además, no puedo abandonar a Charles y a Grace.

-Kono está en contacto con los niños.

-Da igual, soy su padre, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Steve miró fijamente a su amigo.

-Para eso tienes que estar a salvo, primero. Por favor, ven conmigo _._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el rubio apagó el motor y siguió al SEAL, quien comenzó a meterse por las calles elaborando un camino imposible de seguir _._

-Me he perdido.

-De eso se trata. Nadie que nos vea podrá determinar hacia dónde nos dirigimos.

-¿Por qué me siguen? Iba a hacer lo que ellos pidiesen.

-Ya te lo dije, no dejan cabos sueltos _._

-¿Estás admitiendo que lo hicieron?

-Estoy admitiendo que algo ocurrió, pero no tengo claro el qué.

- _Neanderthal obtuso_ …- masculló Danny. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, porque, pese a lo apremiante de la situación, pese a que el detective estaba en peligro, no podía dejar de pensar que, desde que se había subido al Ford, las cosas habían sido como en los viejos tiempos. Con todas esas discusiones e intercambios ruidosos de opiniones.

El marine se dirigió a una zona donde había varios edificios abandonados, miró varias veces a su alrededor antes de apartar un tablón y meterse en el interior de uno de ellos y condujo a Danny hacia un rincón que le serviría de escondite.

-Prométeme que no te moverás de aquí.

-Como si pudiese ver por dónde piso- protestó el rubio intentando identificar lo que le rodeaba con la ayuda de la escasa luz que se filtraba entre los tablones que cubrían puertas y ventanas.- ¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber al ver que el SEAL se dirigía de nuevo a la salida.

-A sacar tu coche de ahí. Y a rescatar a tu novia.

De nuevo, el Comandante se fue antes de que el detective pudiese corregirle.


	12. Capítulo 12

El teléfono sonó por tercera vez y Steve se decidió a descolgar. No pudo hablar, pues, en cuanto le dio al botón, una voz impaciente resonó a través del altavoz _._

-Danny. ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

-Disculpe, Danny no puede ponerse ahora.

-¿Y usted quién es?- La voz al otro lado sonó cargada de sospecha.

-Un amigo suyo.

-Es curioso, creo conocer perfectamente a todos los amigos que Danny tiene aquí, en San Francisco, y su voz no me suena de nada.

-Soy un amigo suyo de Hawaii. ¿Con quién tengo el placer?

\- Teniente Barry Tepper. ¿Puedo saber por qué tiene usted el teléfono de mi amigo?

-Es una larga historia- Steve empezó a impacientarse, sabía que era probable que aquella conversación estuviese siendo escuchada por terceros y que si se reconocía su voz, estaban perdidos.-Tengo que dejarle, adiós.- En cuanto cortó la llamada, decidió apagar el móvil y condujo hasta los alrededores del parque en donde, tan solo unas horas antes, había hablado con su amigo. Después, se dirigió a la base caminando de la forma más despreocupada que pudo permitirse. En las escaleras, se tropezó con un Briggs enfadado.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Tengo cosas  que hacer.

-Una pena, quería hablar contigo sobre la misión que me ofreciste el otro día. Verás, estoy bastante aburrido y no me vendría mal algo con lo que entretenerme. ¿Aún me necesitas?

El teniente se detuvo y le miró fijamente. El moreno trató de mantener una expresión neutra.

-Lo siento, no puede ser. No puedes formar parte de la misión.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que está todo cubierto. Debo irme.

 _“_ _Saben que conozco a Danny, saben que fuimos compañeros en Hawaii”_ se dijo mientras intentaba aparentar indiferencia. Cuando Briggs se perdió de vista, cogió un teléfono móvil prepago que había adquirido en el camino del parque a la base, comprobó los mensajes de texto que había recibido y marcó un número.

-Acaba de salir.

-Lo he visto.

-¿Seguro que se te da bien esto?

-Nunca me han pillado.

-Pero esta vez es diferente, se trata de SEALS.

-Tendré cuidado.

-Mantente alejada. Por cierto, ha llamado un tal Barry.

-Oh, el bueno de Tepper. Es un amigo, no hay que preocuparse. Me encargaré de ponerlo al corriente en cuanto pueda.

-Kono y Chin han cogido el vuelo a las cuatro y algo, me han dicho que llegarán sobre  las diez

-Iré a buscarlos al aeropuerto y les daré la información.

-Ten cuidado, si algo te ocurriese no  oiría el final de lo que Danny tendría para gritarme.

-Descuida.

-Buena suerte, Jennifer _._

El marine colgó inseguro de lo que hacía. Jennifer parecía muy joven y no le gustaba que se pusiese en peligro. Lo cierto era que tampoco había tenido muchas opciones, no es que conociese a mucha gente en San Francisco, y los pocos con los que podía contar eran SEALS, como él,  y no es que pudiese hablar con ellos en aquellos momentos. No sabía qué era lo que ocurría _–_ _aunque, como se apellidaba Mcgarrett que llegaría al fondo del asunto­-_ pero éstos eran los que perseguían ahora a Danny y él no se lo iba a poner fácil. Bastante aterrador era pensar que el rubio estuviese en peligro por culpa de los enemigos del Comandante, como para tener que preocuparse ahora por su propia gente _._

 _Estaba claro que Jennifer no confiaba en él, más bien le despreciaba con toda su alma, pero apreciaba a Danny, así que había_ sido imposible mantenerla al margen. La joven, a su vez, se había dado cuenta de lo angustiosa que estaba resultando la situación para el marine y, a pesar de que tenía ganas de darle una paliza, era consciente del amor que el comandante sentía hacia el rubio: salía por cada poro del hombre y se manifestaba en aquella ansiedad controlada, en esa respiración acelerada, y en la pura angustia que reflejaban sus ojos.

Steve era consciente de que tenía que actuar con mucho cuidado, no podía permitirse un error. Primero: porque él nunca cometía errores _–_ _y si en aquel preciso instante podía ver en su mente cómo Danny ponía los ojos en blanco, era simplemente por la fuerza de la costumbre-_ y segundo: porque era mucho lo que tenía que perder en el caso de que algo saliese mal. Tenía que rescatar a la novia de Danny sin pensar en lo mucho que dolía, sabiendo que, si no hubiese sido tan idiota, probablemente el rubio y él estuviesen en Hawaii disfrutando de una plácida y, sin duda, fogosa vida en pareja.

Estaba seguro de que nadie le seguía, pero, por si acaso, decidió complicar más su ruta antes de dirigirse a un punto de alquiler de coches y hacerse con un vehículo con el que poder regresar al lugar en donde Danny le esperaba, probablemente furioso por haber sido dejado atrás. Necesitaba al rubio, necesitaba refuerzos y no podía confiar en sus compañeros…

Cuando por fin tuvo un vehículo en su poder, volvió a sacar el móvil y buscó otro número.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Hola, Steve. Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

El moreno suspiró.

-Catherine…

-Ya sé que el tiempo apremia, pero un poco de cortesía de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie. Parece que he visto algo en unos almacenes. Te envío un mensaje con las coordenadas, ya que lo más probable es que se trate de Charlotte, he visto un par de SEALS por ahí.

-Gracias, Cath. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Pues habíamos decidido que un montón de tonterías. Ve y arregla las cosas con Danny.

-Es tarde.

-Te lo mereces, pero algo me dice que aún no está todo perdido.

-Ahora lo único que me importa es que esté a salvo.

-Muy bien. Suerte, _marinero_ _._

Cuando llegó al edificio en ruinas en el que había escondido al detective, ya había oscurecido por completo. Aquello resultó ser una gran ventaja, puesto que sería más fácil ocultarse en las sombras. Se detuvo al oír unas voces familiares.

-Ha vuelto a pasar, lo hemos perdido. Llevamos horas dando vueltas y no hay ni rastro. Lo más probable es que se haya ido ya.

-Es impresionante que sea tan esquivo.

El corazón del Comandante latía a toda velocidad mientras se escabullía entre dos edificios e intentaba llegar junto a su amigo antes de que aquellos dos hombres, que podía identificar claramente como Stuart y John, encontrasen el escondite donde éste estaba. Por fortuna, la escasa luz jugaba a su favor, ya que sólo él conocía bien ese lugar gracias a una misión anterior que había realizado en solitario.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar su destino cuando oyó de nuevo las voces de sus compañeros SEALS.

-¡Eh!, ¡mira! Algo se ha movido por ahí- dijo John.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue cómo se vaciaba el cargador de un arma.

_  
_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Miedo** _ _: Perturbación angustiosa del ánimo causada por las ideas de un peligro._

_**Terror** _ _: Es el sentimiento de miedo en su máximo exponente. En casos extremos puede llegar a provocar una parálisis completa del cuerpo, sudoración fría y en casos graves, la muerte por paro cardíaco._

Eso era lo que experimentaba en ese momento Steve Mcgarrett. Jamás su fama de ser frío como el hielo había sido tan acertado como en el preciso instante en que oyó cómo sus compañeros marines disparaban a la que, con total seguridad, había sido la persona más importante de su vida.

Sabía que el autocontrol era esencial en ese momento, que era necesario que respirase lentamente, dejase la mente en blanco y no se dejase llevar por el estado de ánimo.

Todo eso era fantástico como teoría, o cuando el miedo era a morir uno mismo. Nadie le enseñó en la marina cómo afrontar algo así.

Su cabeza le incitaba a abalanzarse salvajemente sobre Stuart y John y matarlos ahí mismo, con sus propias manos. Tal vez, lo único que le impedía hacerlo en ese momento era esa sensación de ahogo, como si le hubiesen privado de aire que respirar.

En cierto modo, así era.

Sentía sus ojos arder con las lágrimas que luchaban por salir mientras a su alrededor todo ocurría en cámara lenta.

-Verás cuando se enteren los Superiores de que acabas de vaciar el cargador en una rata- musitó John.

-Es que odio a esos bichos, en serio, me dan mucho asco.

-Pues vaya SEAL que estás hecho.

Steve se apretó contra el muro en el que estaba apoyado temiendo que sus piernas dejasen de sostenerlo de golpe de tan grande como era el alivio que sentía. Sin embargo, poco duró ese relax, ya que, si bien era cierto que los marines no habían disparado directamente a Danny- de hecho, ni siquiera habían averiguado aún su paradero-, los disparos se habían realizado muy cerca de donde éste se encontraba, con lo que, probablemente, una bala perdida hubiese cumplido indirectamente la misión a la que habían sido encomendados aquellos dos hombres.

Si hubiese tenido una bomba de humo en uno de sus bolsillos, la hubiese lanzado al extremo opuesto para crear una distracción y conducir a los dos marines al extremo opuesto de aquel lugar, lejos de Danny.

-Anda tío, vámonos. No hay nada por aquí.

Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo y demostrando una fuerza de voluntad capaz de superar cualquier prueba, Steve esperó un par de minutos antes de correr para comprobar que su amigo estaba ileso.

-¡Danny! ¡Danny!- sus susurros resonaban frenéticos en el silencio del abandonado lugar.

-Steve…

El Comandante apenas pudo distinguir la silueta del rubio en la oscuridad que reinaba, se apresuró para encontrarse con él y dejó que la adrenalina acumulada desde que oyó el primer disparo se adueñase de su voluntad. Sus manos comenzaron a inspeccionar al detective, en busca de posibles heridas y, cuando estuvo satisfecho con la comprobación, lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Estoy bien estoy bien- le aseguraba el detective sorprendido por el comportamiento del moreno.

Durante un rato estuvieron así, Steve apretaba al rubio, reconfortándose con su mera presencia y apartando los temores que se habían apoderado de su mente.

-¿Tengo que estar al borde de la muerte para que te pongas cariñoso conmigo?- dijo Danny sin pensar. Su voz no sonaba enfadada, ni siquiera molesta, sino más bien divertida, y aliviada.

-Creí que…- el marine aumentó la fuerza con la que abrazaba a su amigo, incapaz de dejarlo ir. Como si temiese que aquello era una alucinación provocada por el shock y que Danny estuviese solo en un rincón, desangrándose hasta morir mientras él era incapaz de reaccionar.

-Está bien, no me han dado. Puedes soltarme, Steve.

-Sí, hum… perdona.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que ir al puerto. Iba a ir yo pero te llevaste mi coche después de dejarme en un criadero de polvo y ratas en la oscuridad completa mientras unos tarados intentan matarme.

-¿Al puerto?

-Ahí es donde tienen a Charlotte- y, a pesar de la oscuridad, Danny sabía perfectamente cuál estaba siendo la reacción de su compañero- Cierra la boca, Steven.

-¿Cómo sabes que está en el puerto?

El detective soltó un bufido.

-Pues porque cuando me llamaron, pude distinguir con total seguridad la sirena de un barco. Es más, a esa hora sólo atraca uno en concreto, un crucero de esos de excursiones, con lo que casi puedo definir en qué zona concretamente se encuentra. ¿En serio aún dudas de mis capacidades como policía? ¿Crees que hubiese sobrevivido estos años como detective privado si no supiese hacer las cosas?

-No es eso, Danny, solo que

-Mira, si quieres venir conmigo está bien, me alegro de que quieras ayudarme, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que los que me persiguen son tu gente, pero lo haremos a mi modo.

-Danny…

-No, Steve. No soy una princesa en apuros que necesita ser rescatada por el valiente príncipe que viene a lomos de su blanco corcel.

 _-¿Blanco corcel?-_ Steve no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí, _corcel,_ caballo… ¿Qué pasa, no te leían cuentos de pequeño? En fin, si te vas a poner en modo superhéroe, es mejor que me dejes a mi aire. Soy capaz de manejarme bien sin tus poderes mágicos.

-Creo que le lees demasiadas historias a Charles.

-Porque no tienes ni idea de educar niños. Y como no salvemos a Charlotte y quede contenta, no tendrás que preocuparte por el número de cuentos que le leo al niño, así que, _por favor,_ decide ya si vienes o no, porque tengo que sacarla de ahí.

Steve le miraba con expresión confusa. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el detective le interrumpió.

-Ahora no, Steve. Sólo dime qué vas a hacer.

-Muy bien, tus reglas.- dijo el comandante tragándose su orgullo. Si de verdad quería recuperar a Danny, tenía que demostrarle que confiaba en él, y no es que no lo hiciese, simplemente que estaba acostumbrado a ser quien tomase las decisiones, elaborase el plan a seguir  y diese las órdenes pertinentes. Caminaron en silencio hasta el coche, y, una vez dentro, Steve se atrevió a hablar de nuevo- Catherine me envió las coordenadas exactas del lugar en donde está la prisionera.

-Si me hubieses preguntado, te hubieses ahorrado mucho tiempo, pero claro, eres el gran Steve Mcgarrett, el que siempre tiene razón.

Vale, se dijo Steve, se había acabado la tregua por el susto de los disparos, había vuelto el Danny traicionado, y más dolido que nunca, ya que el marine había vuelto a fastidiar las cosas actuando de forma impulsiva.

-Te llevaste _mi_ móvil, Steve. ¿Y si tus amigos han decidido invitarme a otra fiesta?

-No quería que nos localizasen.

-¡Pero es que así tampoco puede localizarme mi hija!

-Grace está en contacto con Chin y Kono, que, por cierto, deben estar a punto de llegar a la ciudad. Jennifer también está pendiente de ella e irá a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

-Espera, espera. Alto ahí. ¿Jennifer? No me digas que está participando en todo esto. ¡Steve! ¿Tú has visto lo joven que es? ¡Había logrado mantenerla al margen de todo esto por su propia seguridad!

Steve se pasó una mano por la cara, había anticipado esto.

-Es que no pude, en cuanto supo lo que ocurría comenzó a hablar y hablar y no hubo forma de detenerla.

-¿Le dijiste tu nombre?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Me abofeteó- Steve sabía que debía sentirse humillado por la risa afectiva que salía de los más profundo del detective, pero sabía que se lo merecía, así que suspiró y esperó con paciencia a que su amigo terminase.


	14. Capítulo 14

En el puerto no había mucha actividad, ya que era bastante tarde. Simplemente estaban los trabajadores de los barcos de mercancías y los transportistas que se encargaban de trasladar las cargas de los mismos.

-Se supone que ese es el barco- informó Danny señalando un crucero que permanecía atracado. Steve le miraba, atónito-. Tuve que investigar a un par de personas por aquí y me fijé en que este barco paraba aquí a menudo- informó-. Investigué y averigüé que, efectivamente, cada quince días organizan excursiones para gente mayor y aquí es el fin de trayecto.

Ambos se ocultaban tras un almacén, Steve consultó su móvil en busca de las coordenadas que Catherine le había enviado.

-Según esto, deberían estar ahí- comentó señalando a uno de los edificios.

-Vamos.

Se acercaron en silencio y, con sumo cuidado, se asomaron a una de las ventanas. Charlotte estaba atada a una silla y tres hombres la vigilaban… _“Como si ella pudiese hacer algo a parte de darles un fuerte dolor de cabeza”_ , se dijo Danny.

-¿Te vas a descolgar del techo como si fueses Tom Cruise?- murmuró el rubio haciendo sonreír a Steve.

-Solo si tú quieres, pero yo soy más alto que él… y más guapo.

-Me abstendré de hacer ningún comentario sobre tu enorme ego.

-Esos tres no son SEALS.

-Imagino que no soy tan importante como para que toda la unidad esté pendiente de mí- comentó el detective con falsa indignación.

Steve le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio antes de adelantarse para echar una ojeada en la entrada del lugar. Allí, dos hombres más montaban guardia. Tampoco pertenecían a la unidad SEAL, pero el Comandante estaba seguro de haberlos visto entre los marines. Hizo otro gesto a su amigo para que se acercase.

-Dos están montando guardia fuera.

-Bueno- dijo Danny-. Supongo que lo mejor es seguir con lo que ellos querían, además, te tengo a ti para ayudarme. Yo los distraigo mientras tú te conviertes en Superman y buscas la forma de sacar a Charlotte, ¿sí? Sólo procura no sorprenderme demasiado, o te quedarás solo.

La mirada de Steve siguió al rubio mientras éste corría por una de las calles mientras intentaba comprender lo que Danny pretendía hacer hasta que, con horror, vio como su amigo reaparecía caminando tranquilamente frente a los dos vigilantes.

-¡Hola! Lamento haberos hecho esperar, no tenéis ni idea de cómo está el tráfico. ¿Llego a tiempo?

-¿Daniel Williams?

Steve vio cómo el rubio asentía con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Estoy en la lista de invitados? ¿Hay aparcacoches?

-No se haga el gracioso. Entre- dijo un hombre alto dándole un empujón. Desde su punto de observación, Steve apretó los puños sabiendo que aquella era una mala idea.

Charlotte abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver entrar al detective, sabía que, con ella fuera, nada se interpondría entre el hombre y los niños, así que no le hubiese extrañado que éste hubiese aprovechado su suerte. Sin embargo, Danny no era así, y ella lo sabía. Él jamás abandonaba a los suyos.

-¿Lo has registrado?- dijo un hombre corpulento. El alto que empujaba a Danny lo puso contra la pared y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con rudeza.

-Eh… eh…- se quejaba el rubio- Sin flores, ni bombones… no soy de ese tipo de chicos.

-Cállate.- gruñó el matón apretando a Danny contra la pared con fuerza.

El detective suspiró y rezó mentalmente para que el ninja loco que observaba desde fuera no reaccionase a esa escena de forma demasiado irracional. De acuerdo, era un SEAL, inteligente y fiero, pero, cuando se trataba de su familia, el hombre no conocía límites. Y, a pesar de todo, Danny sabía que Steve lo consideraba familia, simplemente le costaba entender por qué, después de aquella noche, había sentido la necesidad de huir de él… y, definitivamente, ese no era el lugar ni el momento para ponerse a pensar en todo aquello.

El comandante volvía a hacer gala de su autocontrol pues sabía que aquellos hombres no dudarían un solo instante en aniquilar a su amigo, y, encima, no podía evitar que la furia se apoderase de él al ver cómo ese imbécil estaba toqueteando a su Danno. Sabía que era absurdo, que la situación era apremiante y debería estar buscando una forma de ayudar en vez de consumirse por unos celos irracionales, ya que ese hombre solo registraba al recién llegado, pero así son los celos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Está limpio.

-Perfecto. Ahora… detective Williams, debo decirle que ha tardado usted mucho.

-Bueno, ya se lo he dicho aquí al pulpo, el tráfico estaba imposible. Quería contarme algo, ¿no? ¿Va a soltar a Charlotte? No tiene nada que ver con esto.

-El jefe no está, así que tendremos que esperar órdenes.

-Pues lamento comunicarle que no puedo esperar demasiado, verá, tengo que hacer muchas cosas en casa…

-Creo que no lo está entendiendo.

-Sí, sí, claro que lo entiendo- por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Steve subiéndose al tejado. _“Fantástico, Mcgarrett. ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer ahora?”_

Éste, había encontrado un cargamento de pelotas de tenis y decidió usar sus habilidades de Macgiver, como diría Danny, para fabricar bombas de humo caseras. No es que fuesen una maravilla pero servirían para provocar algo de jaleo. Sólo esperaba que Danny fuese lo suficientemente rápido como para sacar a su novia de ahí mientras durase la distracción.

El rubio, mientras tanto, se preguntaba con qué le sorprendería el comandante. 

-Pues mientras esperáis a que os digan lo que tenéis que hacer, podríais soltarla a ella- insistió.

-Ni hablar.

-Pues dejadme comprobar que está bien.

Los matones se miraron, el que parecía estar al mando se encogió de hombros. Apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza del rubio mientras hacía un gesto de asentimiento.

-No intentes ninguna tontería.

-Parece que no me conoces. Yo no hago tonterías- dijo Danny añadiendo mentalmente que el que las hacía era el ninja que estaba ahora saltando por los tejados como si fuese Mario Bross.

Y entonces fue cuando la primera de las pelotitas cayó, los hombres se miraron desconcertados y el resto de las bombas caseras cayeron sobre ellos. Danny intentó desatar a Charlotte mientras los ojos le lloraban a consecuencia del humo, por supuesto que Steve iba a hacer una de las suyas. Pero al menos podía haber tenido la amabilidad de avisarle de que llevase una máscara.

-Tendrás que arreglártelas así- dijo entre toses tras haberle desatado las piernas y los brazos de la silla. Charlotte medio siguió, medio tropezó detrás del detective, que tiraba de la cuerda que mantenía sus manos atadas.

Como era de esperar, Steve ya les estaba esperando en la puerta con el coche. Se metieron dentro y el SEAL pisó el acelerador sin que, por una vez, Danny tuviese objeción alguna.

-Tenéis agua ahí detrás. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has respirado mucho humo?

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego, Mcgarrett- dijo el rubio entre toses. 


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Cómo está?

Danny se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Steve. Había sido un día demasiado largo, a su modo de ver

.

-Pues enfadada, nerviosa, histérica… más o menos como siempre. Ha dicho que eres el hombre maleducado que se fue sin despedirse.

-Ah… bueno, sí… se me olvidó.

-¿Se te olvidó? ¿Acaso te dijo algo ella? Si te ofendió, no te preocupes, lo hace a menudo.

Grace estaba sentada en otro de los sofás, había estado la última media hora en un silencio enfurruñado que había hecho que Steve se encontrase bastante incómodo. Jennifer había convencido a Sheila para que le cediese las llaves de la casa de veraneo familiar y había escondido allí a la familia de su jefe y al comandante. Charles dormía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siendo para él una especie de juego del escondite a gran escala. 

-Me voy a dormir- dijo tras emitir un bufido-. Buenas noches Danno- la muchacha abrazó a su padre con fuerza recordando las terribles horas de angustia anteriores, cuando estaba en casa de su amiga y no sabía si su adorado padre estaba bien. Luego  se dio cuenta de la nostálgica expresión del SEAL, y, a pesar de que aún le guardaba algo de rencor, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla- Buenas noches, tío Steve.- antes de irse, dirigió una sonrisa a su padre ante el cambio de expresión del marine, cuyo rostro se iluminó con la alegría.

-Que descanses, mi princesa. Danno te quiere.

-Buenas noches, Grace. ¿Has visto eso, Danny?

El rubio soltó una risita.

-Sí, lo he visto.

-Creí que Grace me odiaba.

-Ella es incapaz de odiar a nadie… Sólo odia a Charlotte

-Supongo que lo de no odiar es genético- dijo el Comandante sin poder evitarlo.

-Oh, no, no te equivoques. Yo _sí sé_ hacerlo.

Lo que preocupó a Steve no fueron las palabras de Danny, sino el tono de amargura con que las dijo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó el rubio con la vista fija en el frente.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Steve, tu gente quiere matarme. Aprecio mucho que me ayudes, pero no puedes hacer esto. Eres un SEAL. Has pasado más de media vida con ellos y eres feliz así. Si saben que me ayudas, arriesgarás mucho más que tu carrera. Te llevarán a un tribunal militar y quién sabe cómo puede acabar todo.

-Danny…

-No me interrumpas.

-No pienso dejar que nada malo os ocurra a ti y a tu familia- el moreno aclaró la garganta para tratar de bajar el nudo que se había depositado en ella-. Sobre todo ahora que tienes a Charlotte.

-Bonita manera de decirlo. Creo que más bien ella me tiene a mí.

-No hablas con mucho cariño de ella.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- algo acudió a la memoria del detective-. Es cierto, crees que es mi novia.

-¿No lo es?

-No, claro que no. Es la prima de Stan.

-¿La que quería quitarte la custodia de los niños?

-Veo que has seguido la triste historia de mi vida.

-Escucha, Danny. No lo supe hasta hace unos meses, cuando empecé a buscarte.

-Ah. Así que fue eso… El Capitán América se enteró de que su patético amigo necesitaba de sus superpoderes y acudió en su ayuda, ¿no es eso?

-¡No! Escucha…

-Escúchame bien tú a mí. No necesito tu compasión, no necesito que vengas a arreglar mi triste vida… puedo hacerlo yo. Cuando te necesité, no estabas, ¿qué te hace suponer que ahora me haces falta?

-Danny…

-Creo que me voy a dormir yo también. Buenas noches.

Steve no podía dejar las cosas así, no quería ver esa mirada herida en los azules ojos de su amigo, no soportaba la idea de haberle roto el corazón de nuevo.

-¿No te das cuenta de que no es así?- dijo agarrándole del brazo-. Danny, yo te buscaba antes… Saber que te he hecho tanto daño me está matando.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué pasase por alto el hecho de que me invitaste a irme de tu casa después de que nos acostásemos y luego desaparecieses sin dejar rastro? ¿En serio pensabas que no me iba a importar?

-No es eso.

-¡Entonces explícamelo porque no lo entiendo!

-¡Ya te lo he dicho!- y el marine sabía que no debía enfadarse, porque Danny tenía razón, pero se sentía frustrado ante su incapacidad para explicarse.-No sabía qué hacer.

El rubio soltó un bufido.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no quiero hablar ahora. 

El moreno asintió con tristeza.

-Tengo que volver a la base, a ver cómo están las cosas.

-No ahora. Primero tenemos que estar seguros de que no saben que me has ayudado. La habitación de arriba es para ti.

-Muy bien- Steve sabía que sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño, pero subió las escaleras despacio mientras Danny se dejaba caer en el sofá y enterraba la cabeza en las manos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Charlotte sonrió sabiendo cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

-Te he traído un vaso de agua.

Danny levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Charlotte ante él tendiéndole un vaso. Levantó una ceja, sorprendido ante el amable gesto.

-Es una forma de darte las gracias por haberme salvado.

_“Esa si era buena…”_

_  
_

La mujer se sentó junto a él. 

-De todas formas, deberíamos hablar de lo que ha ocurrido.

_“Mira por dónde, la bruja ha vuelto”_

-Tú dirás.

-Los niños corren peligro contigo.

Danny tomó aire, no podía estar pasando eso, no ahora…

-Escucha, el plan de huida ha sido efectivo.

-¡Ningún padre normal tiene un plan de huida por si entran a secuestrar a sus hijos!

-¿Serviría de algo decir que deberían hacerlo?

-Los niños estarán más seguros conmigo, donde nadie les amenace.

-Los niños estarán más seguros junto a su padre policía, que se encargará personalmente de que nada malo les ocurra.

-¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo? Podemos unir fuerzas en vez de enfrentarnos. Tengo una bonita casa, grande. Estaremos bien los cuatro.

Danny la miró como si le hubiese salido una nueva cabeza. Cierto era que había contemplado la posibilidad de hacer caso a las insinuaciones de la prima de Stan, amparándose en que los niños necesitarían una madre y que, si él no estaba enamorado, no sufriría si la cosa iba mal. De todas formas, ahora no necesitaba nada que incrementase el lío que tenía en la cabeza.

-Charlotte…

-Piénsalo fríamente, si la niñera hubiese sido más lenta, o se hubiese dejado llevar por el pánico, hubiesen secuestrado al pequeño Charles. Y sólo la suerte ha querido que escogiesen para entrar en casa el día que Grace estaba con una amiga. En serio, Daniel, sé que quieres a tus hijos, y sé que eres un buen padre, pero tu trabajo es peligroso, ¿quieres que te ocurra algo y los niños vuelvan a quedarse sin padre?

-No… Eso no va a pasar…

-Hubiese ocurrido de no ser por tu amigo, hoy. Piénsalo, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ellos.- sentenció la mujer levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Buenas noches Daniel.

El detective observó cómo ésta se iba, antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo del sofá con un gemido.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dios Mío, no puedo creerme que haya tardado tanto en actualizar.
> 
> Echadle la culpa a una mudanza y a continuas aventuras montando muebles de ikea.
> 
> De todas formas eso ya está y he salido del bloqueo (o eso creo) que me tenía parada, al menos ya tengo un par de capítulos adelantados, así que intentaré no volver a dejaros tanto tiempo sin actualizar.
> 
> Millones de gracias a los que han dejado comentarios en los capítulos anteriores y a quienes han acompañado mis historias y todavía no me odia por la tardanza.

 

Steve se levantó temprano con la idea de ir a la base, sin embargo, sabía que Danny se iba a enfadar si hacía algo así. Caminó en silencio por el pasillo de aquella casa sin poder evitar asomarse a la habitación en donde su amigo dormía. Éste había sacado al pequeño Charles de su cama y lo había llevado con él, aferrándolo con fuerza mientras dormía. El miedo y la angustia de que algo malo le sucediese patentes en la postura.

Quiso acercarse y jurarle al rubio que no iba a permitir que nada ocurriese, pero tal vez aún era pronto. El detective estaba siendo muy comprensivo, a pesar de las circunstancias como para arriesgarse a estropearlo todo.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Grace.

-Buenos días- dijo.

-¿Sigue respirando Charles? Danno puede llegar a asfixiarte si su instinto de protección se descontrola.

-No, duermen plácidamente.- El marine prefirió no preguntar cómo era que la niña sabía que se había detenido a observar al rubio. Tal vez era demasiado evidente por la sonrisa que seguro que había lucido al entrar en el salón. Una sonrisa que no recordaba haber esbozado en mucho tiempo.- Has madrugado mucho.

-No podía dormir, la verdad es que la tarde de ayer fue demasiado emocionante para mi gusto, por un momento creí que perdería a Danno y a Charles. Supongo que ha sido una suerte que estuvieses ahí para ayudar.

-Tu padre se las puede arreglar solo perfectamente- dijo Steve, y no por quedar bien, sino porque sabía de sobra que era cierto.

-Lo sé, pero siempre es bueno poder contar con ayuda extra.

Del piso de arriba les llegó el sonido de una risa infantil.

-¿En serio? ¿Esas tenemos? Ahora verás- se oyó decir a Danny.

Grace dirigió una sonrisa a Steve, quien decidió que eso era lo que quería en su vida. A Danny, a su familia… quería levantarse por las mañanas oyendo los juegos del rubio con Charles.

-¿Por qué he tenido que echarlo todo a perder?- se dijo en voz baja. Grace le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro.

-Tal vez no sea tarde para recuperarlo, simplemente no lo estropees esta vez.

                        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

-Danny, me encanta tu despacho. Tiene un aire tan de cine negro de los cincuenta…

Chin puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó sobre el teléfono que reposaba en la mesa y a través del que se comunicaban con sus antiguos compañeros del 5.0.

-Lleva así desde que llegó. ¿Vais a tardar mucho en venir?           

-Dejaremos a Steve cerca de la base, ahora que nos habéis confirmado que todavía no sospechan nada, y luego iremos hasta allí.

-Muy bien, hablaremos cuando vengas.

La conexión se cortó y Steve dirigió una mirada preocupada a su amigo, no habían hablado en toda la mañana, incomodados con la actitud de Charlotte, quien se había mostrado especialmente amable y solícita aquella mañana.

Por supuesto, Grace había manifestado su desaprobación por esa actitud en forma de bufidos y malas caras, mientras Danny fruncía el ceño intentando comprender lo que ocurría y Steve intentaba controlar sus ganas de matar a aquella mujer.

Por suerte, Charlotte necesitaba ir de compras tras la terrible experiencia del día anterior.

-Danny… - comenzó el marine antes de bajarse del Ford.

-Ya hablaremos, ahora no, hay muchas cosas en las que pensar…

El moreno asintió.

-Ten cuidado. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

-Sí, sí, descuida, lo haré.

                        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- quiso saber Danny mientras abrazaba a Kono y a Chin.

-¡Vaya! Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Barry ladeando la cabeza-. Eso me pasa por ser un amigo preocupado.

-No es eso, simplemente me sorprende verte.

-Barry ha venido a ayudarnos con lo que ha podido averiguar sobre el caso- informó Kono-. Danny, ¡qué bien te veo!- la Hawaiana sonrió al ver que su amigo había recuperado su antigua expresión, que su sonrisa volvía a ser casi la misma de antes.

-Como seguramente sabes ya- dijo el teniente con fingido reproche-, en el archivo de la policía no hay nada que pueda servir de ayuda, pero he conseguido hablar con Lonelay y Boyle. Collins ya me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo.

-¿Has averiguado algo nuevo?-Danny ni se molestó en decir nada, sabiendo que Barry ya era consciente de que el tal Ron no le importaba nada al detective en el momento en que le pidió acceso al archivo.

-¿Recuerdas que Collins mencionó que probablemente hubo un chivatazo?- preguntó Jennifer.- Pues era cierto. Tu amigo “el comadreja” ha hecho algunas preguntas.

-¿Comadreja?- quiso saber Chin

-Un ex drogadicto para quien Danny encontró utilidad- contestó Barry.

-No era mal tío, solo se juntó con quienes no debía y hace un gran trabajo como espía para mí. No merecía ir a la cárcel.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende- bromeó Kono.

-De todas formas, no debiste ir tu sola, buen tío o no, el comadreja te come con los ojos cada vez que te ve- le regañó el detective a su ayudante. Ésta puso los ojos en blanco

-Razón de más para ir a hablar con él. Te tiene mucha estima y está más que dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Probablemente crea que tendrá un premio, después- Danny conocía bien los ardides de su compañera. Quien sonreía triunfal.

-El pobre se va a llevar una decepción.

-No querrá trabajar más conmigo.

-Mejor. No me gusta cómo me mira.

-¿Pero será posible?- se desesperó el rubio- ¡Eres imposible! En fin, ¿qué ha dicho?

-Nos dio el nombre de varios posibles soplones, gente que estaba en contacto con Ricky, el jefe de la banda de narcotraficantes.

-Sí, pero la mayoría están en la cárcel, o han muerto- anunció Kono, que ya se sentía como en casa mientras navegaba por la red de datos.

-Habrá que ir hasta la cárcel, entonces, ya que los muertos no van a ser de mucha ayuda- dijo Chin.

-Muy bien, iremos hasta allí y…

-De eso nada, Danny. Iremos Chin y yo- dijo Kono-. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se descubran vuestros movimientos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y mientras qué hago yo?- Jennifer carraspeó al oír a su jefe- Nosotros. ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?

-Tú nada, porque te están siguiendo de cerca- comentó Chin, quien resultaba casi desconocido sin sus eternas camisas hawaiianas-. Lo mejor es que busques a Steve y le digas que aún no lo han relacionado con tu huida.

Danny dirigió una mirada interrogante a sus compañeros.

-Ayer seguí a ese tal Briggs- informó Jennifer intentando no dejarse afectar por la mirada de reproche de su jefe.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Charlotte se debatía entre dos vestidos mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en pocas horas. Además de su secuestro, había aparecido aquel hombre y sus planes se habían empezado a estropear.

Porque simplemente con verlos, se había dado cuenta de que había más que una historia de amistad. Simplemente con fijarse en la forma en que se miraban, en la manera en que los ojos del tal Mcgarret  buscaban a los del detective. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente, estaba la conversación que había escuchado esa misma noche.

No parecía que fuesen a estar separados mucho tiempo más, a juzgar por su lenguaje gestual. Danny estaba cómodo con su amigo allí y, aunque quería mantenerse firme en su postura de no sucumbir, era más que evidente que su corazón era más fuerte que él.

Hubo un momento, durante el desayuno, en que el comandante había colocado su mano tras el cuello del rubio, y se miraron con tal intensidad que, por un momento, la mujer creyó que iban a besarse.

Eso, era un problema.

Y tendría que encargarse de ello


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni me acordaba de que ya tenía material para ir publicando mientras seguía con la historia!
> 
> La verdad es que no tengo perdón, espero que sigáis leyendo esta historia, a la que tengo gran cariño a pesar de que las circunstancias de mi vida real me han sido desfavorables para escribir, lo siento.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias a todos lo que han acompañado esta historia (y siguen haciéndolo), esto no sería lo mismo sin vosotros!

Nadie en la cárcel parecía recordar nada sobre el asunto de aquella fatídica redada. Solo después de un par de “acciones convincentes” por parte de Chin, lograron que uno de los presos les diese un nombre.

Los primos salieron con la sensación de que iban y venían de un lado a otro sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

-Como nos respondan con otra lista de nombres, te juro que les daré una paliza tan grande que se olvidarán de cómo se llaman ellos- gruñó Kono de mal humor.

Chin soltó una carcajada y abrió la puerta del coche.

-Te tomo la palabra, prima.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

-¿Seguir a Briggs? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Danny se encontraba con Jennifer en su despacho, que ahora parecía vacío después de haber alojado a tanta gente en su interior.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y tú estabas algo ocupado.

El detective emitió un bufido, ¿por qué sería que siempre acababa trabajando con gente testaruda?

-Pero era peligroso. No se trata de un marido infiel, ni de un empleado que roba un par de dólares al día de la caja. Se trataba de un SEAL, créeme si te digo que son gente muy minuciosa y obcecada.

-Tú fuiste capaz de despistarlo. Cuando llegabas tarde y me decías que habías tenido que dar un rodeo porque alguien te estaba siguiendo. Tenía que ser Briggs.

Danny sonrió.

-Pero eso fue porque me confié creyendo que Charlotte me había puesto un detective privado. ¡A mí! Estaba demasiado concentrado en indignarme como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-Sigamos confiados, pues.

-Supongo que no harás caso a nada de lo que te diga. He creado un monstruo.

-Deja de ser tan melodramático y vamos a ver si Barry tiene algo.

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

_**“** **-Ambos queremos lo mismo, aunque sea para fines diferentes** ** _-_ **_ dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica _-_ _ **Comprendo su enfado, y le pido mis más sinceras disculpas pero, piénselo bien, podemos ser buenos aliados”**_

_░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_

Por fin habían dado con un nombre, y ahora, el soplón se encontraba entre dos terribles primos hawaiianos que habían pasado la mañana yendo de sospechoso en sospechoso y que se mostraban muy animados ante la perspectiva de encontrar una vía de salida a toda la frustración que eso les acarreaba.

Por eso, el pobre Jamie no había tardado en contarles que en aquella red de tráfico de drogas y armas había más defensores del bien implicados que propios maleantes.

No podía dar nombres, pues éstos nunca se mencionaban y siempre se manifestaban a través de unos intermediarios que jamás repetían intervención- y eso decía mucho de las ganas de anonimato de aquellos hombres- y cuyos nombres eran siempre falsos. El único que sabía quiénes era el cabecilla de la red, que _, “casualmente”,_ había sido el primero en morir de un disparo a bocajarro en la cabeza.

Otro que quizá podía saberlo había sido, posiblemente, el propio Cooper, quien lamentablemente poco podía decir ya.

-¿Estamos igual que al principio?- se desesperó Kono. Su primo se encogió de hombros.

-Llevemos a Jamie con Danny a ver si a él se le ocurre algo.

Mientras el teniente de la policía de Honolulu conducía, la morena meditaba sobre el asunto que acudía a su mente varias veces al día desde hacía casi tres años.

Estaba convencida de que algo había ocurrido, algo más allá del hecho de que Steve se hubiese ido sin decir nada. Conocía a Danny lo suficiente como para saberlo, cada vez que su jefe hacía algo así, el rubio se sentía frustrado y enfadado, y se encargaba de que todo el mundo lo supiese.

Aquella última vez Danny había aparecido con ese aire triste antes de saber que Steve se había ido y luego… simplemente había guardado silencio.

Y eso, en el policía, estaba realmente mal.

Después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, no era un misterio que, cuando el rubio estaba realmente enfadado, dolido o enfermo, guardaba silencio. Dejando sus momentos más escandalosos para cuando se trataba de un mal menor.

Tampoco había que olvidar la cara del marine cuando vio aquella pistola en la cabeza de su compañero.

Estaba claro que había pasado algo ese día, aquel fin de semana había sido crítico en la vida de los dos hombres a los que consideraba familia.

Ahora, no hacía falta más confirmación que las miradas que Steve dirigía a Danny para hacerse una idea sobre quién había sido el que fastidió las cosas.

De corazón esperaba que se arreglasen, pues los echaba tremendamente de menos, pero, si Steve había hecho daño a Danny, primero tendría que vérselas con ella.

-¿Piensas bajar o vas a seguir en tu mundo paralelo mucho tiempo más?- Chin la miraba divertido desde el asiento del conductor.

-No de momento- contestó ella-. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, por fin continuamos con esta historia. No está abandonada, y sigo trabajando en ella (y en un par de historias más que no publicaré hasta tener completas, para no haceros sufrir tanto como con esta)  
> Espero que os guste este capítulo.  
> Comentarios, reclamaciones, tirones de orejas… todo lo que queráis decirme… soy vuestra humilde servidora!

-¿Qué es eso?- Charles observaba con curiosidad el plato de Steve. Habían logrado juntarse para comer sin levantar sospechas, o al menos eso parecía.

-Salmón- contestó Danny-. Es un pez.

-¿Y a mí me gusta?- quiso saber el niño sin dejar de estudiar la comida con fascinación.

El rubio sonrió.

-Puede ser.

-¿Quieres probar?- preguntó el marine. El niño le miró con suspicacia, al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser el hombre al que su papá había pegado. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que habían hecho las paces y eran amigos. La verdad, lo tenían bastante desconcertado. Se giró hacia el detective, quien asintió dándole permiso. Como era de esperar, el sabor del salmón era un poco fuerte para el gusto del niño, cuyo gesto de disgusto hizo reír a los mayores.

-Creo que no me gusta.

El rubio besó la cabeza del niño con ternura y Steve volvió a sentir cómo el nudo que tenía en el estómago se apretaba con fuerza. Y es que de nuevo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido por culpa de su estupidez.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Charlotte fruncía el ceño. No esperaba que Danny hubiese aceptado que el SEAL comiese con ellos. Vale que el moreno quería ponerse al corriente de las investigaciones, pero de ahí a que se quedase y se dedicase a mirar al detective de aquella manera… Eso no le gustaba nada. Nada en absoluto. Danny y Steve parecían haber caído en una especie de rutina familiar que ponía en peligro sus planes.

Tampoco ayudaban las miradas que intercambiaban los primos Hawaiianos.

Por su parte, Steve se estaba poniendo de los nervios porque aún no sabía si Danny le había perdonado o simplemente fingía delante de sus antiguos compañeros de unidad. Y, en el caso de que le hubiese perdonado, necesitaba saber si tenía otra oportunidad. Su cuerpo había añorado demasiado las sensaciones que le había provocado tener a Danny entre sus brazos, besar aquellos labios y sentir aquella mirada clavada en la suya mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban. Nunca había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera con Catherine. Y que no le entendiesen mal, el sexo con la teniente había sido impresionante y habían compartido muchas más noches de pasión. Simplemente, lo de Danny era distinto, aquella primera y única vez había despertado en él un hambre que no sabía que había tenido, un hambre que solo el rubio podía saciar.

-¿Me estás oyendo?- la voz de Chin lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, Kono le dirigía una mirada penetrante, como si intentase adivinar los pensamientos del marine y averiguar así qué había ocurrido entre ellos. El SEAL no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea de que ella se enterase. Danny había sido muy noble al no contar nada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado en que debía haberse encontrado en aquel año.

De nuevo sintió ganas de llorar – y eso no era normal en él, un SEAL hecho y derecho- al darse cuenta de que no merecía que aquellos ojos que tanto amaba se dignasen a mirarlo.

                        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

-Entonces, parece que cada vez está más claro que había gente importante involucrada- dijo Chin cuando estaban solos en el salón.

-Jamie dice que sí, y por la descripción de Collins, deduzco que los SEAL tienen algo que ver.

-Oh, vamos, Danny. Son acusaciones muy graves las que estás haciendo. Tiene que haber otra explicación.

El rubio le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Steve, tu gente. **TÚ GENTE** , ha intentado matarme desde que estoy investigando esto, así que no me vengas con eso. Explícame por qué tienen tanto interés en que deje este caso, si tan convencido estás.

-Chicos…- intercedió Kono-, tal vez estamos enfocando esto mal. Tal vez muchos de los participantes en la misión no supiesen de qué se trataba realmente. Tal vez les diesen una idea distorsionada de lo que iban a hacer.

-Puede ser, quiero decir, cuando te dan una orden no puedes discutirla, no sueles pedir detalles más allá de los relacionados con la operación en sí- y esa era otra de las cosas que el marine había echado de menos, a pesar de que no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta: alguien que discutiese sus órdenes constantemente y que protestase por su forma de conducir las misiones.

-¿Y hay alguna forma de que te enteres de quiénes participaron en esta misión en concreto?- preguntó Jennifer.

Steve abrió la boca.

-Si vas a decir que es clasificado, te rompo los dientes de un puñetazo- amenazó Danny observando la expresión del comandante, quien no supo si reír u ofenderse.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- concedió al fin.

                        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

-Alguien está muy interesado en saber quién te ayudó a salvarme- Charlotte hizo lo posible para que su tono sonase casual. Danny levantó la mirada hacia la mujer desde el suelo en donde estaba arrodillado mientras luchaba con la cremallera del anorak de Charles, que se había enganchado una vez más.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues eso, que alguien…

Danny dirigió una rápida mirada al niño y luego a la mujer. Se mordió el labio inferior y se puso en pie.

-Hablaremos de esto luego, tengo que llevar a Charles al colegio.

Charlotte asintió.

-Muy bien.

El rubio agarró al niño de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta, donde se encontró a un Steve que le miraba preocupado.

-¿Va todo bien?

El marine había decidido no marcharse tras la comida, como habían hecho los hawaiianos, que habían vuelto al despacho del detective con Jenny, quien se mostraba más que entusiasmada con los nuevos compañeros y sus habilidades informáticas. Deseaba quedarse a solas con el rubio para aclarar algo más las cosas, necesitaba saber si estaban bien o no.

Por supuesto, esa estúpida de Charlotte no les dejaba solos y se dedicaba a trotar tras Danny como si se tratase de su nuevo caniche.

-Sí, claro. Sólo que llegamos tarde al ensayo de la obra del cole, ¿verdad, Charlie?

El niño asintió con solemnidad.

-Iré con vosotros- se ofreció el comandante intentando no sonar desesperado. No pasó desapercibido para él el hecho de que el detective mirase por encima de su hombro al lugar donde Charlotte parecía enfrascada en su teléfono móvil.

-No, mejor no. Ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo suplicándole con la mirada que les dejase ir.

-Pero no te retrasaré.

-Steve, por favor. Otro día.

El Comandante asintió, cabizbajo y, tras ver salir a su amigo con el niño, fue a por su cazadora y salió con un mal presentimiento.

Sabía de sobra que Charlotte tenía algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento del detective, no se fiaba de ella y no era solo porque sabía que era una rival en lo que a Danny se refería, de hecho, el rubio no parecía muy dispuesto a tener ningún tipo de relación con ella, pero algo le decía que aquella odiosa mujer era de las que nunca se daban por vencidas.

Mientras caminaba por las frías calles de San Francisco, decidió que no estaría de más conocer bien a su oponente.

Por algo era un SEAL, a fin de cuentas.


	19. Chapter 19

Una caprichosa cazafortunas, fue la conclusión a la que Steve llegó tras investigar intensamente la vida de Charlotte Edwards.

De buena familia, se había casado con un hombre mayor y rico del que había enviudado heredando su fortuna- y por eso de cumplir con los clichés, lo más probable es que esa rubia ambiciosa hubiese contratado a un asesino a sueldo- se decía el marine. Tras la muerte de su primo, y tras haberse convertido en la albacea de sus sobrinos, había adquirido la molesta costumbre de buscarse amantes rubios de ojos azules, cosa que, por supuesto, hacía que a Steve la hirviese la sangre en las venas y sintiese unas terribles ganas de librarse de ella.

Y algo le decía que aquello no iba a resultarle fácil.

                        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- quiso saber Danny cuando hubo regresado a casa tras dejar a Charles en el colegio. Sabía que tenía que pasar por el despacho, pero antes debía aclarar ciertas cosas- ¿acaso me estabas amenazando?

-¿Amenazando? ¿Yo?- Charlotte intentó poner cara de inocencia- No sé de qué me hablas, Daniel.

-¿No sabes de qué te hablo? ¿No sabes de qué te hablo? Te hablo de _“Alguien está muy interesado en saber quién te ayudó a salvarme”,_ ¡de eso hablo!

-Solo pretendía ayudarte.

El rubio bufó, sin creerse nada.

-Pues no necesito tu ayuda.

-Oh, en eso estás muy equivocado, Daniel- había algo en la forma en que Charlotte pronunciaba su nombre que hacía que al detective se le erizase el vello. No le había gustado nunca, pero ahora mucho menos-, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y para los niños, por supuesto, sobre todo para los niños. Esta visita me está convenciendo de que no se están criando en un ambiente favorable…

Y Daniel Williams corroboró, una vez más, que su instinto nunca se equivocaba. El antiguo policía de Jersey tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó con la escasa voz que le salió en el momento.

-Bueno, tantos peligros a su alrededor… y ahora está ese militar…

-…marine- corrigió Danny sin pensar.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Lo sabes, lo sabes de sobra. Y como lo sabes tan bien, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ese ambiente no es bueno para los niños.

-Repito que no sé de qué hablas.

-Sigue engañándote a ti mismo. Pero piensa que si sigues siendo tan egoísta acabarás perdiéndolo todo: a los niños y a tu soldado. ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si se supiese la verdad?

Danny no estaba seguro de a qué verdad se refería, si a la extraña relación que habían mantenido Steve y él- en cuyo caso realmente no era para tanto, ya que el “Prohibido preguntar, prohibido decir” se había abolido hacía tiempo-, si a la vergüenza de haber sido rechazado una vez más o al hecho de que Steve estaba ayudándole a escapar de los suyos, en cuyo caso las consecuencias sí podrían llegar a resultar temibles. El corazón le latía a toda prisa sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Lo quieras o no, yo soy tu única salida y no te conviene que me enfade- sentenció Charlotte mientras salía de la casa con paso altivo y sugerente.

Danny apoyó la frente en la pared sin saber qué hacer.

                        ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

-Danno no dice nada, ¿crees que no le he preguntado ya mil veces?

Kono sabía que no estaba jugando limpio, intentando sonsacar a Grace en busca de información, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que había ocurrido entre Steve y Danny.

-Pues habrá que investigar.

-Solo sé que tío Steve se siente muy culpable y que Danny intentó dejar de quererle. También sé que no lo consiguió- comentó Grace tras beber un sorbo de su batido.

-Steve es un idiota- murmuró Kono llevándose la pajita de su bebida a la boca.

-Y que lo digas.

                                   ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En su cabeza, un acto así no tenía cabida y, sin embargo ahí, entre sus manos, estaba la prueba. Cogió su móvil.

-Danny, tengo que verte urgentemente.

-Escucha, Steve… verás… Creo que es mejor que no nos veamos más. Si descubren que me has ayudado quién sabe qué represalias pueden llegar a tomar. Te enviarán a un tribunal militar, o te echarán del cuerpo, o te destinarán a un lugar altamente peligroso…

-Danny, Danny, cálmate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte…

-Déjalo, Steve. En serio. No puedo. Ahora no puedo manejar esta situación. Son demasiadas cosas y no puedo afrontarlas todas. Por favor, es lo único que te pido. No me llames, no vengas a verme. Mantente al margen de esto… de mi…

-Danny…

-Lo siento. Adiós, Steve.

El marine se quedó un rato con el teléfono en la oreja, incapaz de reaccionar. Tanto, que no se enteró de la figura que se acercaba sigilosamente tas él.

Por desgracia, se dio cuenta tarde, en cuanto sintió el fuerte golpe en su cabeza y se hizo la oscuridad.


End file.
